


The Seven Seas Of Rhye

by dontbelieveinanyone



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Freddie Mercury, Paul Prenter Being an Asshole, Song: Seven Seas Of Rhye, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelieveinanyone/pseuds/dontbelieveinanyone
Summary: After a combination of circumstances, Freddie Bulsara learnt that his place belongs to the Kingdom of Rhye. With his best friend, Roger Taylor, and his sister, Kashmira Bulsara, here they go to another world, in which live fairies, ogres and dragons together. There, they will meet their two roommates Brian May and John Deacon. But this magic world isn't as sweet as it seems with the Black Queen and these three powerful wizards who wants to lead The Darkness Army and conquer all the kingdom of Rhye. The four boys will need to prove their courage and fight against this threat.[PLEASE READ THE NOTES]
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Leaving Home Ain't Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy everyone ! I know you probably read this story before. Indeed, I deleted it before re-uploading it and then delete it again (I know this sounds stupid lmao :’)). 
> 
> Actually, if I’m being honest, I would define myself as someone who has an enormous lack of self-confidence and who, consequently, often feels guilty after having doing something. As an example, when I had published this story for the first time, I was already saying to myself that it was ridiculous and that people weren’t going to like it barely one hour after the publication. So I eventually deleted it one week after having writing it. But then, I felt guilty because I had deleted it…
> 
> That lack of self-confidence is a real problem that I have and I can promise you that I’m trying to struggle against it every single day of my life. But sometimes, I can be overwhelmed by it and do stupid things like taking down all my stories, erasing them and even deleting my Wattpad accout ! It’s a real nightmare…
> 
> Fortunately, a friend of mine motivated me and helped me regain some confidence. Thanks to her, I’ll try to continue and finish this story once and for all. (Btw, darling if you see this, thank you x1000) 
> 
> I’m really sorry about all the modifications I did and hope you can (re)enjoy this story ! :)
> 
> I love you all and I would like to say thanks to the people who are supporting me ! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Roger are roommates for more than two years, now at University. But during a sunny and hot afternoon, Roger is attacked by mysterious creatures...

_I was in front of a lake, situated somewhere I didn't know. I was alone.  
I didn't recognize that place.  
I sat on the grass and then laid down. It was a starry night. Sometimes, I saw some shooting stars.  
Suddenly, I heard a noise. Like something had fallen behind me.  
I turned around and saw nothing.  
I began to be scared, wasn't I suppose to be alone?  
"Hello?" I tried. No answer.  
I turned back to the lake, saying to myself I was dreaming.  
But I immediately froze when I saw this dark distorted figure.  
I couldn't clearly see what it was, but it was terrifying.  
The thing approached me and began to stroke my hair.  
I was petrified, I didn't know what to do, I could feel my heart hitting my chest.  
"Come on, wake up, Freddie!" Said the thing in a wrong distorted voice.  
But I knew that voice, it seemed familiar to me.  
The figure began to shake me a little.  
And, then, I realized... _

I slowly opened my dark brown eyes to see what was I thinking. My roommate Roger Taylor was waking me up.

"Come on, little groundhog, the Sun is already high in the sky~" He whispered with his soft voice that made me want to go back to sleep.

"Five more minutes, Rog..." I asked, groaning.

I heard Roger laugh a little.

"We are late Fred." He informed me in a serious tone.

Fuck! The University! I had completely forgotten! If the Sun was already high in the sky like Roger said, we were very late!

"The University, oh no!" I cried, jumped out of my bed, forgetting my sleep.

I ran to the bathroom, took a really quick shower and combed my long thick black hair.

"Roggie, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked him as I ran to my wardrobe.

I took the first things I found, what wasn't in my habit.

"...Why didn't my clock ring ? Oh shit!" I dressed up in the most quick way I could do.

As I was going to put my school things in my bag and to leave the room, I realized that Roger was looking at me in a very amused way.

"Roger, darling, school began at 9:00AM, remember-" I didn't need to finish my sentence, I already felt really stupid.

Roger was still in pyjamas... We were in vacations... That's why my clock didn't ring! And it was 11:00AM!

Roger exploded of laughter.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I mumbled, feeling really shameful.

"Oh Fred, you should have seen your face! Totally falling into the panel." He giggled.

Roger is not gonna get away with this. I'm gonna make him pay what he had just done to me.

"Oh... You want to laugh, Taylor?" I innocently requested, as I slowly approached him.

"What-" I didn't let him finish his sentence: he was already tackle on my bed, with me tickling him.

"FRED- ST-STOP IT-T!" He stammered with his high-pitched voice, crying of laughter.

I didn't want to let him go, not after what he had done to me. An awful joke like that needs a punishment.

"OK-AH FREDDEH I P-PROMISE I-I WONT-T D-DO I-IT AG-GAIN! PLEAS-SE!" He begged, his baby blue eyes turning red.

What a pity! I reluctantly let go of him. He was fighting to catch his breath.

"I leave you this time, Taylor, but next time you do that, I'll kill you of laughter, understand?" I gently threatened him.

"Y-Yeah Fr-Fred!" He promised, big tears of laugh still on his face.

I collapsed on my bed, lying next to him. He looked at me. I looked at him. We began to do a look battle. My eyes began to burn, so I was going to close them, when, miraculously, a little dust landed in Roger's left eye. My blonde mate moaned and closed his two eyes at the same time.

"Loser!" I singed, very proud of me.

"I fucking hate you!" He laughed as he stroke his painful left eye.

Suddenly, the door of our room opened and my sister, Kashmira, appeared, looking at us weirdly. I immediately understand why.

"Roger, are you alright?" She asked, intrigued. "With these screams, I thought that Freddie was torturing you."

We both laughed. Yes, I was torturing him, but in a very soft way. But Roger answered Kash's question before me.

"No don't worry, actually we were working." What was he telling? Working? Seriously? With our postures we looked like we were doing anything except working! Roger was so stupid sometimes...

"Working?" Repeated my sister, absolutely not believing us.

"No, actually-" I began a sentence, but my blonde mate cut me off.

"Freddie needed to improve his arts' skills by drawing his best friend who was laughing... You know our facial features when we laugh are very complicated to draw-" It was clear for me, Roger was a very big idiot.

Kashmira rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Whatever you two naughty boys did this morning, I just came here to tell my dear brother I was going to help mama at work today." She snapped.

"Nice holiday." I heard Roger mumble. Couldn't he just shut his mouth sometimes?

"That's alright, Kash!" I smiled. "Roger and me will probably go for a walk-" The blonde cut me off again.

""I" not "We", I didn't gave my agreement to go for a walk." He did a grimace. God I was going to kill him.

"Well, if you are seeking me, you know where to find me." Concluded Kasmira, as she left the room.

I thought that when my sister would left the room, Roger would get up and explain me why he woke me up. But nothing happened. He just began to lie under the cover of my bed and to fall asleep.

"God why didn't I have a bed as comfortable as yours!" He complained, as usual.

"I don't know, darling, I don't know..." I sighed, I didn't want to spend the entire day in my room, I wanted to go outside and to do somethings.

"Can I sleep here, tonight?" The blonde asked me.

"No." I retorted. "You don't know hard it was to get a mattress topper!" Shit! I shouldn't have said that!

Roger opened his big blue eyes.

"You have a mattress topper?" His face looked like he had seen a ghost. "HOW DID YOU GET IT? AND HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT I DON'T KNOW THAT?" He yelled in a high-pitched that destroyed my eardrums.

"Hush! Roggie! People will really think I am torturing you if you continue to scream like that!" I whispered. All this drama for a mattress topper?

"I don't care! I want a mattress topper!" He was so childish sometimes. "Do you know how is it to have a fucking backache every times you get up?" Fuck! He was doing the terrible puppies eyes! I couldn't say no to puppies eyes! "You are not that cruel Freddie, are you?" He mimed a fake sobbing noise. That bastard! I couldn't say no to that blonde messed up thing.

"Okay, you win!" I sighed. "Tonight, you sleep in my bed!" When I said that he began to giggle in victory. Why did I say yes already? I was going to regret it.

He collapsed on his- my bed and began to roll himself into the cover. But, suddenly, he looked like he realized something. He got up from my bed confused and lifted the blanket. Shit! I have forgotten that... Roger found a paper that I have "hidden" here. Actually, that wasn't very personal. It just was the map of that place that Kashmira and I created when we were young. For a long time, I used to see it every night, in my dreams, so I have drawn it to remember it.

Roger took the paper with a very confused face. He looked up at me, his blue eyes looking at me in a weird way.

"What's that?" He asked, sounding a little bit scared.

I began to laugh. Sometimes, I really thought that Roger thought I was a satanist or something like that.

"You can open it, Rog. It's just a drawing!" I assured him. He looked at me with a fake suspicion gaze, as he undid the rope of the drawing. My blonde mate unrolled the drawing and looked at it deeply.

"Rhye?" He rode. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

"It's a kind of a Kingdom that Kashmira and I invented when we were young. And, sometimes, I've visited it in my dreams" I told him.

"In your dreams? How the hell can you remember the dreams you do wben you sleep?" He demanded. Sometimes, I was worried for him.

"You know, not everyone has a strange brain like yours." I informed him.

"How dare you-" I cut him off, sometimes, I wonder why we are friends.

"Hush, Blondie, your brain doesn't have the capacity to understand some things." I snapped, sarcastically. Roger did a fake sullen look. I began to stroke his back softly.

"Don't worry, it's alright if you have nothing in your brain..." I provoqued him.

"Shut up!" He yelled, as he jumped on me.

He tackled me on the floor and he looked in my eyes. After a few minutes like that, I decided to interact with my strange roommate.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked him. It was 1:00 PM, and it's been two hours since we woke up and we did absolutely nothing.

"Go for a walk." He retorted. What?

"I thought that you didn't wanted to-" He cut me off one more time.

"I changed of mind, I want to go outside." He got up from me and began to walk to the door. "Are you coming with me?" He demanded, his hand and on the door handle.

I began to laugh hard.

"What's funny?" Roger requested, feeling a little bit ashamed, without knowing why.

"You are still wearing your pyjamas Rog!" I cried of laughter without any control.

He looked at himself and realized it. Roger wasn't blonde for nothing. (A.N. : I'm sorry...)

"Oh fuck it!" He moaned, laughing.

________________________________________________________________

Roger and I left the University and went for a walk in Kensington. During our first day of vacation, we usually go for a walk in Kensington Gardens. It was a tradition that we have created during our first year as roommates, in the University. The first of our first vacations, Roger proposed me to go for a walk in Kensington, for knowing each other better. We walked in Kensington Gardens a few hours and we became the two besties of the world. It has been two years that we are roommates, now. And I fucking thank the University for made me meet Roger. I really didn't know what could I do without him.

We entered Kensington Gardens and his daily beauty : his flowers, his trees and his green grass that made everyone want to roll himself into it.

In July, Kensington was under his best Sun. And it was more wonderful than the rest of the year.

Roger and I sat under a tree and began to relax ourselves. The University was finish and that was a big relief. I had my year with good grades, just like my blond mate.

As I was looking at the beauty of the landscape, Roger began to get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, sleepy.

"Seeking food. Do you want something?" He answered. I have just realized than I didn't have a breakfast and that I was very hungry.

"Yes, please Roggie, bring me whatever you want!" I laughed, answering his smile.

"I'm back in a few." Roger assured me, beginning to walk away.

When I was alone, I began to feel very sleepy and to slowly being taken away in my dreams.

_I was in front of that lake, again.  
Roger wasn't there and I still didn't recognize the place.  
The distorted figure appeared again.  
It gave me his hand, but I didn't want to take it.  
I had a very bad feeling about it.  
Suddenly, a violent wind began to blow.  
"Be careful, Farrokh Bulsara, sometimes, wrong choices can create a disaster..." Said his strange voice.  
I didn't understand : how can this thing know my name? What was it?  
"Who are you? What do you want?" I wanted to know that badly. Why did this same thing comes visit me every time I sleep?  
Suddenly, the figure disappeared and I found myself alone in the dark. _

I felt the bottom of my pants being pulled. I opened one eye to see a little cat trying to eat the bottom of my pants. It was so cute.

"Hi there, darling! Are you lost?" I asked to the little creature, as I began to gently pet it.

I looked up to the sky and I realized that the Sun had moved a lot. For God's sake! How many time did I sleep? Where was Roger? Why didn't he wake me up? That was weird.

I looked back at the cat and saw that he was pulling my jeans aggressively, like it wanted me to follow him. I got up and saw the cat running away.

I followed him, because I knew that it wasn't scared of me. If that was the case, it wouldn't have run in a specific direction, it would run everywhere and hide in a bush, like a normal cat.

The cat had me following him into the woods. Roger and I never went there, because we had always found this place creepy as hell. I hesitated to follow him, but finally I thought that if a cat brings me here, there was a important reason behind.

We walked through the woods for a long time and I still didn't understand why the cat was bringing me there. But suddenly-

"DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE!" That was definitely Roger! What was happening?

I followed the cat more quickly than before. The adrenaline made me forget how sleepy I was from my nap. I rushed after the cat, with my heart pounding in my chest.

Suddenly, the cat stopped running and I imitated him. There was a big abandoned park in the center of the woods. That was terrifying. I hid myself behind a tree and tried to identify Roger.

Not a long time after, I saw him. He was petrified. I looked in the way of his stare, and... Oh my God...

Was I dreaming or there were a big fucking ogre and with giant creatures? I would have asked my dear Roger, but, with the expression of his face, I had already understood. He was seeing the same things.

Then, everything happened too fast.

"HE IS THE ONE, CATCH HIM!" Ordered the ogre in a loud voice.

I wanted to scream to him to run with all my heart, but I didn't, I was too shocked for that. Roger was immediately tackled to the floor. Encouraged by seeing Roger in difficulty, the creatures ran to him. It looked like a fucking red ants invasion. They hung Roger's arms, legs-

"HELP! FREDDIE!" I heard him shout before the creatures put their dirty hands on his eyes, mouth and completely immobilized him. It was appalling!

"BRING ME HIS VOICE! NOW!" What? His voice? Have I missed an episode? Why did they want Roger's voice?

When I saw that big scary creature beginning to approach my poor terrified blond mate, who was trying to free himself from the creatures hands, I knew that it was time for me to act.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I yelled as I stopped hidding behind my tree, without even thinking. I was stood with my hand on my hips, showing them I wasn't scared (even if it was the case multiplied by a thousand in my head). "OR I CAN ASSURE THAT I WILL..." Fuck! I haven't even thought about that, I was a freaking idiot. How would I fight an ogre which was actually ten times taller than me and an army of big red ants?

The ogre didn't even let me the time to finish my sentence. "CATCH HIM TOO!" It yelled.

Oh fuck! I didn't see that coming! Five big creatures were now running to me! I couldn't move, I was too scared for that. But when I saw this kind of big spider jumping on me...

"DON'T APPROACH ME!" I screamed. After a few seconds I realized that the spider wasn't there any more. Did I kill it? How?

I weirdly looked at myself, searching how did I kill this creature without even touching it. The ogre looked stupefied, but not as I was. I turned around to see that little cat from earlier being attacked by a creature. That made me angrier than ever. Why were they attacking a poor creature without any defenses like this?

I grab a stick and began to knock the monster out with all my might. What an injustice! Hurting a poor innocent cat like that! The cat stood up on his paws and began to purr when he saw me. That was maybe some recognition.

Suddenly, I felt a shadow above me. I was so busy with the cat that I hadn't heard the ogre approaching me. I had nothing to protect myself this time. He grabbed me by the arms and lifted me from the ground. It hurt so much! I moaned and clenched my teeth in pain, but also in fear. That ogre was so terrifying when we looked at him as close as I was. I first began to trying to free myself, but when I looked under me, I realized that it wasn't a good idea.

"I'M GONNA PUT YOU IN PIECES!" Exclaimed the terrible ogre, his voice reasoning into my ears too loudly, as it began to shake me in front of him. It was so painful, that I had tears which began to form into my eyes. My muscles were shouting to the ogre to stop.

It shook me and again, and again, and again, and again...

"AAAAAAAH!" I screamed in pain. When I screamed, a big light took form into my throat and attacked the ogre, which immediately let go of me, shouting.

Was I the one who did that again? I still didn't understand how. The ogre collapsed on the ground, unanimated. I felt exhausted as hell and I also didn't understand why. I jumped in fear when I felt a hand helping me to stand up. But, when I turned around, I saw my beloved Roger. How did he get rid of these creatures alone?

We jumped in each others arms and began to hug for two good minutes. "You're alright?" He asked me, worried. "I think that I am the one who just should ask that, Roger, what did you do to meet these things?" I answered by another question. "It's difficult... WATCH OUT!"

I had just the time to turn around when a big red ant jumped on me and tackled me to the ground. It began to pull my pants violently. So violently that he tore a part and ran away to the ogre, which finally got up, with the piece of my pants.

Roger helped me to get up, without looking away from the ogre. I did the same. It began to walk backwards, looking intimidated. "WE WILL MEET AGAIN, BOYS!" He assured to us, before suddenly disappearing with his creatures.

What had just happened already? I couldn't said to myself it was real because I didn't believe it. Suddenly I saw that Roger was staggering. "Roggie, are you alright?" I asked, worried about him.

"I don't know..." He quietly answered before fainting in my arms. What happened to him?

"Roggie..." I gently shook him, trying to wake him up, but without any success. I began to lift him and to take him in my arms. I'm gonna bring Roger back home... With the cat, of course!

________________________________________________________

"Farrokh, are you okay?" That was my father reaction when I told him about what happened to Roger and I. He wanted to bring Roger to the hospital, but I dissuaded him. I wanted Roger to tell me what happened to him when I was sleeping, first.

Roger was lying on our couch, still unconscious. I still didn't understand why he fainted.

"Papa! I know it's hard to believe it, but if I tell you that Roger was attacked by an ogre and big creatures that looked like red ants, which wanted to stole him his voice-" My dad cut me off.

"Farrokh, I don't know what Roger and you drank, but I can assure that what happened is not real!" He began to be angry. What scared me a little, relative to the ogre attack.

"Bomi, calm down, I can assure that our son looks very sober. Why would he invents something like that?" That was my mother, always here to calm the situation. I love her.

My father looked weirdly at me and then at the unanimated Roger next to me. "That's enough, boys!" He said, walking to the telephone.

I got up from the couch, trying to run after my father-

"Freddie..." My blonde mate called me with his sleepy voice. It was so cute. He felt that I wasn't besides him any more.

"I'm here, Rog, I'm here." I walked back to him and began to stroke his blonde hair, as he relaxed completely.

"Where are we, Fred?" He asked me, confused. Roger looked so disoriented.

"We are in my home, Roger, don't worry they can't hurt you here." I tried to reassure him. My blond mate immediately hugged me tightly and I did the same.

"Are you feeling any pain, Roger?" My mother suddenly asked.

"No, don't worry Mrs. Bulsara, I'm fine." He assured to my mother.

My father came back to the living room. "Oh, Roger you woke up." Papa casually said. "So, maybe you can explain to us what happen to Freddie and you, in a better way..." Why didn't my father believe me for God's sake! It was the authentic version, even if I couldn't believe it myself!

"No problem Mr. Bulsara!" Began Roger. "Actually, Freddie and I went for a walk in Kensington Gardens like we do every first day of vacations. We began to install ourselves under a big tree, when Freddie fell asleep. Realizing we didn't have any breakfast, I went seeking food, but the fast-food was closed. So, I was going back to Kensington Gardens, but I failed my way and found myself in the middle of the woods. After a few minutes of not finding the exit, I sat in a abandoned park, and that was when the ogre and his creatures attacked me." My blond mate debited all these informations in a few minutes.

"Okay, absolutely boys, it's okay, boys..." Responded my father, stunned, as he sat down on a chair, holding his head, like if it was about to explose.

"Papa, you must believe us, we are telling the truth!" I exclaimed, hopeless.

"Roger, do you want to call yours parents for telling them what happened and why you are here?" Gently, asked my mother.

"Don't worry Mrs. Bulsara, they are on a business trip, actually." Poor Roger. I knew his mother. If she found him telling a story like that, she was going to kill him verbally. "But, above all, you can congratulate your son for saving my life." He said with a wink. Oh no! How was I going to tell my parents that when I shouted, magic came from my throat? They were gonna think I was really mad.

But, instead of that, my mother smiled at me. "We are so proud of you, Farrokh. Finally, you see that boxing isn't useless!" I was so relieved, they thought that I have fought with my boxing skills. Even if I said that it was actually an ogre, which was ten times my size.

"No Mrs. Bulsara, actually he-" I quietly gave a small kick to Roger's ankle. I had been enough humiliated like that.

"I think that Roger and I will go to my room." I said, as I got up and pulled Roger by the arm, bringing him upstairs.

________________________________________________________

"Roger, what did you think? Telling my parents I have magic powers? They already think that I am crazy!" I got angry quietly, as my blond mate was looking at all the drawings on the walls of my room.

"You draw so well! You are so talented!" He exclaimed. I sighed on the inside.

"Roger are you even listening to me?" I asked him, desperate.

"Freddie, if you want my advice, you should be very proud of you. Even if what happened is weird, you have saved my life!" He sat next to me on my bed.

"I don't know what to think about that..." I mumbled. "I still don't understand what happened and how I did... You know what... It never happened before." I quietly added. I was surely crazy, like my father said.

"Freddie... Don't listen to what your parents said." Advised Roger. So, he could read mind? "Fred... I think that I also did magic..." He confessed. What? That revelation frozen me. 

"H-How?" I asked, confused. He laughed when he saw my disturbed face.

"You know when the creatures tackled me to the ground?" I nodded "Well, while you were fighting the ogre, I don't know what I did, but I concentrated hard... And the creatures immediately released me..." He told. Incredible! If Roger was also magic, it was a big coincidence that we found ourselves in the same room at the University...

"Freddie, I think that I understand something." Suddenly said Roger. "Remember, I was very scared when the creatures attacked me and, after a few minutes, they released me. It was the same for you, I guess you were very scared when that ugly ogre lifted you by the arms..." He was right. If we really had powers, they triggered themselves when we were scared... Fuck! That was so weird!

My door slowly opened and Kashmira quietly penetrated the room.

"Boys, I heard what you were talking about and... I might be the only one who believes you..." Wow. Kashmira was talking to us in a serious way? What was happening?

"Kash, what do you mean?" I asked my sister, worried about her.

Kasmira looked at me and Roger. "Freddie, you know the drawings of Rhye we did when we were young?" She answered by another question, as she took her map of Rhye out of her pocket. "Well, first, I thought that I was dreaming, but, look at that boys." Kashmira displayed the map on the floor of my room. That was strange. This map looked really more detailed that the map we did when were younger. Then, she concentrated very hard and moved her hands above the map. Roger and I thought she was making fun of us.

But, suddenly the map began to have a reflect, like liquid water. That was clear, Kashmira was a wizard, exactly like us.

"Brilliant..." Roger said. "Scary, but brilliant..." He added, stunned.

"And take a look at this!" She quietly exclaimed, as she put her feet into the map, which really turn into a liquid thing. Then, all her body began to dug into the map.

"Kash!" I yelled in anticipation, my hand covering my mouth.

"Don't worry, Fred. You and Roger just have to do the same thing as me!" That was the last thing she said, before disappearing into the map. Roger and I looked at each other, swallowing difficulty.

"That's our destiny, Fred..." Said my blond mate before imitating what Kashmira did a few seconds ago.

When Roger had disappeared, I did the same thing. It was a so weird sensation. Like if I was drowning into quicksand.

When all my body passed the map, I collapsed into the greenest grass I have ever seen. I slowly looked up and saw Kashmira and I's dream world. There was the White Queen's castle in front of us and I could also see the Troll Mountains behind. It was so more wonderful than in my dreams.

Roger's eyes were widened. Even if he didn't know that place as good as Kashmira and I knew it, he seemed amazed by the landscape.

"That's wonderful I-" I tried to do a sentence, as I began to walk to the White Queen's castle. But Kashmira grab me by the wrist.

"Freddie, it could be dangerous to go further now, if someone sees us as the stranger we are, we will probably finish our days into a jail!" Kashmira warned me. She was right and we also couldn't left mama and papa alone, even if this landscape was the most beautiful of the world... Oh yes, I forgot, Rhye wasn't in our world. In our world, there only were works and University.

"And how can we leave this place, Kash?" Asked Roger.

My sister giggled. "Nothing more simple than to jump!" She exclaimed at the same time she jumped and disappeared into Rhye's sky. I reluctantly did the same thing. A few seconds later, we were back in my room.

"That's so fantastic-"

_**BOOM !** _

Roger was interrupted by a big noise coming from downstairs. Shit ! Mama and papa were there, what was happening. Kashmira, Roger and I immediately went down the stairs. And then-

"HERE THEY ARE!" This terrible ogre and his creatures were back! How is it possible? How did they found us? The ogre was looking right at a terrified Roger, who couldn't move any more, frightened by the fear. And above all this disaster, a new monster made his apparition and it was a blue troll, probably the most terrifying of all the monsters here.

When I looked closely to the troll, I understood how they found us so quickly. The troll had the part of my pants in his hand, and if we listen to what I rode when I was younger, the troll had a very good sense of smell. They arrived here because of me. God, I felt so stupid right now.

My poor parents were trembling like hell in each others arms. They didn't have the right to hurt them. But Roger seemed more reactive. He gathered all his courage and kicked the troll in the face.

The troll groaned in pain, as he held the part of his face where Roger had kicked.

"WHAT AN IDIOT! HURT BY A BLONDIE!" Got angry the ogre.

"Yes, but I'm not whichever Blondie!" Retorted my blond mate, in provocation.

That made the monsters entered in a big anger. "Freddie! Kashmira! They are too numerous, we need to separate them!" That was right. I didn't know that Roger could be smart, sometimes.

"I have a plan!" Proposed my sister. "Roger, you make diversion with the ogre, Freddie, try to get away the big red ants, and I will try to call down the troll, right?" We didn't have more time to think for another plan.

"Right Kash!" Roger and I said together.

I ran to the red ants. "By here, my darlings!" I coaxed them and they immediately followed me without any hesitation when I precipitated myself outside. Okay, nice, and now, what should I do to get rid of them? I didn't even had the time to think that the troll collapsed on the creatures. Alright then.

Then, I saw a saucepan with four legs made his way towards me. What was that? The saucepan adhere my legs from behind. I lifted the saucepan and found my beloved cat hidden inside.

"Nice armor, darling!" I giggled before put the saucepan back on the ground.

Exactly at the same time I was thinking that we were going to be okay, Roger crossed violently the glass of the living room's window, breaking it.

"Oh my God, Roggie, are you alright?" I ran towards him, there was some big pieces of glass embedded in his skin and he was bleeding a little at some places.

"Don't worry Fred, I'm alright-" The big ogre got out from the house, by destroying the door at the same time.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, BLONDIE!" He yelled, looking excited. He grabbed Roger with his big hand.

"ROG!" I shouted in anticipation. Roger was literally squirming against the big dirty hand of the monster.

"HELP ME! FREDDIE! KASHMIRA! SOMEONE HELP!" Screamed my blond mate in fear.

"THAT'S ALRIGHT I'M JUST GONNA BRING YOU TO RHYE, LITTLE BLONDIE, SOME PEOPLE NEED YOURSELF!" No, no, no that couldn't finish like that! I couldn't leave that monster taking my best friend away like this, in front of my eyes!

"PUT HIM DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" Ah. There was Kashmira. "WE HAVE ALREADY PUT YOUR TROLL K.O., WE CAN DO THE SAME THING WITH YOU!" She yelled to the ogre. Wow. She beat a troll herself... With Roger, we were two and didn't even touch the ogre.

"WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO LITTLE ONE?" Provocated the ogre, laughing. My sister didn't break the eye-contact, when she leaned down to me.

"Sing, Freddie!" She ordered me. I didn't understand. Singing? Really? How can my sing destroy an ogre like that? "Come on Fred, don't ask any questions and sing your heart out!" I gulped, I really didn't know how can this help, but whatever, I made confidence to my dear sister.

"AY-OOH!" I yelled. That was weird. I felt something forming into my throat.

"Continue Freddie!" Encouraged my sister.

"DE DOH DE DOH DE DOH DE DOH DE DOH!" I felt the thing in my throat growing. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY-OH!" I shouted with all my heart and a shiny thing escaped from my throat and hit the ogre right in the chest. He stumbled a little before completely collapsing on the ground. It was incredible, if I had a magic power, it was... My voice?

With Kashmira, we helped Roger to free himself from the ogre grip. This time, he didn't fainted, but he looked very hurt, with the pieces of glass everywhere on him.

The ogre tried to get up, but without any success. "WE WILL MEET AGAIN, I PROMISE!" He assured to us, before disappearing with the troll.

This time, I think that mama and papa will believe me and Roger.

__________________________________________________________

While mama and Kashmira were healing Roger, I had a discussion with my father, as we were cleaning the living room. He finally believed me, but was also really worried about me, Kashmira and Roger. He didn't want them to attack us again and I understood him, but now that I identified the origins of my power, I could protect myself a little bit better than before.

"And also Farrokh..." When papa began a sentence like that, it usually not good. "Kashmira told me that she found a portal to go to the kingdom you invented when you were children... And... She envisaged to go explore it with you and Roger." Oh my God! That was so great! I couldn't imagine it! I have always wanted to go to Rhye, but I didn't know that my sister had a free access to go there, without any limits! "Farrokh, I want you three to think clearly about the decision you will take, you saw it by yourself, there are dangerous things there and you could get hurt..." I began to get really worried about us.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bulsara!" Suddenly said Roger with bandages wrapped around some parts of his body. "I will make sure your two children are okay and don't make bad things." I wanted to explode of laughter. If there was someone who can't retain anybody to do that, it was Roger! He is usually the first to create the bad idea, where everybody get hurt.

"So, you are ready to go into our dream kingdom, Fred?" Asked Kashmira in a determined way.

"More than ever!" I assured to her.

My sister began to concentrate and to move his hands in a weird way. After a few seconds, a ball of light appeared and opened a portal to another dimension. My magic dimension. Rhye.

"Please children, be careful!" Cried my mother, as she threw herself in Kashmira and I arms.

"Don't worry, mama, we will communicate with you and papa as soon as we can!" She gently reassured mama

We all turned around, facing the portal.

"Ready Freddie?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah, let's go!"

Kashmira went into the portal first, then Roger and finally, me. Before going into the portal I waved to my parents, I was going to miss them so much. But, I left my body being carried by a big shiny magic tornado.

It was the beginning of a new departure..


	2. Good Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [TW: Violence]
> 
> Freddie, Roger and Kashmira arrive to the Kingdom of Rhye. Freddie and Roger will meet their two news castle's flatmates.

Roger, Kashmira and I collapsed into the magic kingdom exactly at the same place as earlier. Kashmira was creating portals, that was her power and she was so freaking talented. I mean, contrary to Roger and I, she learnt how the control it very fast. It was incredible.

And now, in front of us, we had the Kingdom of Rhye. We were just in the forest in front of the White Queen's castle. The palace was exactly like I have imagined it : white as snow with some golden part, majestic and huge. If I remembered well what Kashmira and me said when we were young, the mountains behind the castle were the Trolls Mountains. The troll we met must have been born there, in these big terrifying rocks.

Suddenly, I heard something fell behind me. I turned around and saw my precious cat. Oh my God! This cute had even followed me in my magic world! I already loved it as my own child! I took it in my arms, before looking back to the wonderful landscape of Rhye. I couldn't realize that we were going to spend a lot of time here, in this dream world, which was too beautiful to be real.

I threw a look to Roger who was literally watching all the little places he could watch. I understood him. It wasn't everyday that we saw a magic landscape like this.

"Well, boys." Suddenly said Kashmira. "What are we waiting for? Come on! Follow me!" She began to make her way to the castle. Roger and I happily imitated my sister. But a few seconds later, she stopped walking and turned around to us. "Guys, I want you to make sure you really want to go there... After you show yourself to the castle, you couldn't step backwards any more..." She informed us. My sister and I effectively rode that the White Queen liked when her population was well organized and often near her. So, she wouldn't like that Roger and I come back to London all the time. But, of course, that wouldn't be a problem for us.

"We won't change our advice, Kash, we go to Rhye and that's all!" I assured to my beloved sister, smiling. Everything is gonna be fine, if the White Queen do accept us.

We resumed our walk to the castle. I realized that Roger didn't talk that much since we arrived in Rhye, but now, we couldn't stop him any more. He was harassing Kashmira and sometimes me with lots and lots of questions, whose we couldn't answer. So, most of time, our answers were : "We don't know, Roger" or "We will see" or "Only our destiny can tell us". Okay, the last one was actually from Kashmira.

"Don't worry Roger, if you behave well and don't try the destroy the kingdom, nothing can happen to you! The White Queen is wise and smart, not like her sister, don't worry!" My sister tried to reassure him, what seemed to work.

"Destroying the castle, me? I don't even know how to cast a spell!" My blond mate laughed and quickly giggled too. That why I liked Roger. He always find a way to make us laugh, even in the most difficult situation. I really hope we won't be separated in the castle...

________________________________________________________________

We arrived in front of a huge golden opened portal. I wanted to precipitate myself into the royal gardens, but I also didn't want that people take me for a mad guy on my first day. So, I expected, standing between Roger and Kashmira. Not that I hesitated, but I didn't know in which way I must enter the White Queen's property, I had never seen a Queen before, it was very stressful.

There was an enormous crowd in the garden, so I thought that people won't look at us... But we forgot something. We weren't dressed in the same way as them. The men were wearing suits and the women were wearing big dresses that reminded me my history lessons. We were actually wearing jeans and t-shirts... The White Queen will never accept us like that! And also, how were we gonna ask the White Queen to lend us a room? She will never accept! Shit! We were completely lost, we had all the things wrong!

I was going to ask my sister about her fantastic plan, but, at the same time-

"Follow me!" She ordered, as she began to walk into the garden. Roger and I followed her. During our walk, I saw that a few people were staring at us, we were so fucking ridiculous in our clothes! It wasn't the same kind of wearing for a bit! I saw that Roger was sending dark stares at the people who looked at him in a wrong way, but me, I wouldn't. We were strangers after all.

Whatever, the garden was wonderful. There were red and white roses everywhere and an enormous fountain in the middle. Oh! And how can I forget the infinite stairs that seemed to allow to enter in the castle with the huge door at the end of them. I still couldn't realize that we were going to stay here. We were slowly approaching the entrance, when I saw a man with grey hair at the top of the stairs, in front of the presuming principal door. He looked very harsh, just because of his face and his haircut.

"Who is the man, there, at the top of the stairs?" Asked Roger, curious.

"According to what I rode, he is the principal advisor of the Queen. But be careful with him, he doesn't really like to laugh.." Whispered Kashmira, as an answer. Whatever she said, this man didn't look friendly.

We were just in front of the ivory stairs of the castle, now. Kashmira stopped walking, what made Roger and I stop our walk brutally.

"What is happening Kash? Shouldn't we go in the castle?" Requested Roger. He stole the words from my mouth. Why were we waiting here? I wanted to see the interior of that palace so badly.

"We must wait, boys. The advisor is gonna take his list and call us." What? Call us on his list? We had no chance to be called! We just went to arrive! Did Kashmira had thought about those details?

"What do you mean, Kash, how can we be on that bloody list?" I was so curious to hear her answer.

She giggled. "Don't worry, I have thought about everything! You will lie!" Sorry? Lying? I hoped she was joking... I saw Roger raising an eyebrow.

"Lying?" He wondered with his feminine voice. "How?" Kashmira giggled again. I couldn't identify if she was making fun to us or if she was just really nervous.

"Guys, actually, two princes from the country of Dos should have come here, but, for an unknown reason, they finally didn't, so you are gonna take their place!" She exclaimed excited.

"WHAT?" Roger and I screamed together. "Kasmira, we just can't do that to the Queen!" I scandalized. The poor one, she invited people to live in her castle a few times and then, surprise! They are actually impostors... I wouldn't do that!

"Then, how are you gonna integrate yourselves in the castle? You're not on the list of the future students" I had to admit that she was right, reluctantly. If we don't do that, we were going to be expedited back home. But that's was so cruel for her! "Don't worry boys, it's just a little lie! Actually, the two princes sent me that letter for telling that they will never come here." She made the letter appear. "And nobody here know what they look like..." Kasmira continued, as she began to tear the letter in pieces. "That's the perfect plan!" She concluded, throwing the remainder of the letter in the air.

I was shocked. Not on my first day here for God's sake! But, did we have better solutions? No!

"ALL THE NEW STUDENTS BY HERE!" Yelled the advisor. Fuck! Well... I just need to take a deep breath... "Freddie, this time you could say that I wasn't the one to have a bad idea." Winked Roger, as he began to walk to the advisor, at the bottom of the stairs. I sighed loudly.

Roger and I moved forward, a little bit more stressed at each step. I was trembling like hell, if we get caught, we are dead, literally. When he arrived in front of the advisor and his list, he immediately seemed to be more interested by Kashmira.

"I am dreaming! Kashmira Bulsara! You are late, this is the reception of the new interns! Your reception, Miss Bulsara was two days ago!" He exclaimed. Did I miss something? How is it possible that this man know Kashmira?

"I know Sir Beach, but I had to escort two princes of Dos." She giggled, like if she was saying something completely normal. " Let me introduce you Victor and Virgilio from Dos." Kashmira pointed at us. Victor and Virgi- What? Oh fuck it! When Mister Beach looked at us with his severe stare, Roger and I smiled foolishly. Then, he looked back to her list. "Which one of you is Diego from Dos?" I didn't even had the time to think that Roger had already answered to his fake name. Of course, that bastard had let me the most difficult... The advisor looked back at his list. What was my name already? Virgikio? Virgiloi? Virgilo? Oh fuck! He'll never believe me.

"And so, you are Virgilio from Dos?" I was so deeply thinking that I first didn't answer him. "Virgilio?" Then, I remembered that it was my new name. "Y-Yes! It's m-me!" I responded with a trembling voice. He wrote something on his list. "What family bond are you sharing?" Beach suddenly asked. I didn't know that. "We are brother, Sir. "Immediately answered my blond mate. That was never going to pass well. The advisor looked up from his sheet and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You don't look alike for a bit, but... Okay, then..." Oh shit! Of course, we didn't look alike, we were the perfect opposites : Roger was blond, I was dark-haired. Roger had blue eyes, I had brown eyes. Roger's skin was light, mine's was darker. Well, we didn't even share one physical character... After something that seemed an hesitation, Beach wrote something again on his paper. "Well, your majesties can enter in the castle." He snapped graciously, not looking away from his paper. So, it was that. Now, Roger and I were brothers and princes for them. Nice.

We followed Kashmira who was already walking up the stairs. I really hoped that the advisor had believed us, otherwise, we were going to pass a very bad time. But I needed to ask Kash to understand how is was possible that there were people here who knew her. "Kash? Did you already come here?" I demanded, it was very curious that her name appeared on the list above all. "Don't worry for me, Fred." She retorted, smiling.

My blond mate and I continued to follow her, even if we knew that my sister wasn't telling all the truth...

When we entered the castle, there was also a large crowd that was nearly taking all the throne room. Actually, the interior was as wonderful as the exterior. It was a large room with an enormous velvet red throne at the end of the corridor. I was literally blinded by the beauty of that room.

"Silence people! Silence!" Ah. That was Sir Beach again. Everybody stopped talking. "May I introduce myself: I am Jim Beach, the Queen's advisor. I want to inform you that this castle is going to be your home during this year or more if you want to. For the future students who want to register to the lessons, these will close at the end of the week. But, of course, if you want to stay here, you must behave well or I can assure you that I'm going to expulse of the castle, by myself!" He pointed at the door violently. We all were petrified.

But, suddenly, a regular a click of woman's shoes began to be heard. And that's when I saw her for the first time. The White Queen. She was so more beautiful than what I thought. Blonde, brown eyes, light skin and a sumptuous white dress that could make any girl extremely jealous, oh and I forget all the gold jewels-

"Welcome to everyone!" The Queen began with the softest voice I have ever heard. "I'm sorry for being late. I hope that Jim didn't scare you too much." She excused herself graciously. "Well, I hope that you are all going to spend a great year, here, in my castle. For your information, all the lists of the rooms are displayed on the first floor. For the newcomers, I want to tell you that controlling your magic powers isn't an easy work. But if you persist and try, everything is gonna be alright!" Her majesty assured to us. "Whatever, I'm gonna tell one last thing before freeing you from that boring speech, please..." Kashmira began to imitate the Queen. "Do not approach the castle or the interns and students of the Black Queen." My sister suddenly declared, whispering. When she saw that I was looking her weirdly, she giggled. "You'll see Fred, that's exactly what she is going to say." At the same time, The White Queen looked at all the people with a serious look. "Do not approach the castle or the interns and students of the Black Queen!" The woman warned us. Damnit. Now, Kasmira was also seeing the future.

"Well, little people!" The advisor brought our attention back. "You are free until tomorrow morning, now, you can dispose!" He clapped his hands and the crowd began to disperse.

"Okay, boys, I'm gonna join my roommates, can I leave you with yours?" Kashmira asked, looking annoyed. "Yes, don't worry Kash, we can find our way!" Assured Roger. She nodded and immediately went join her friends. Nice.

________________________________________________________________

After one hour seeking desperately our names on the lists, Roger and I finally remembered that we must seek "Victor and Virgilio", instead of "Roger and Freddie". We were very big idiots. When we found our names on the list, we understood that were very lucky. We were together! But we had two roommates : Brian Harold May and John Richard Deacon. I really hoped they were sympathetics.

My blonde mate and I began seeking the room 111, which was probably on the first floor. I was so excited about meeting our new roommates! I think that Roger (or rather "Victor from Dos") was sharing the same feeling. We rushed into the long white and golden corridors, illuminated by little chandeliers, trying to find our flat. And, at last, we found it. The room 111. There were our names written on the door. Of course, we hesitated before entering. "Well, when it's time to go..." Sighed Roger as he pressed the door handle.

It was the most beautiful flat I have ever seen! Even if we were just in the living room. It was so spacious! We had a huge white couch in the middle, a TV, and there was also a large carpet on the wooden floor. "I presume it's my room!" Exclaimed Roger, as he nearly ran to the door next to him, where his name was written above another name "Brian Harold May". My blonde mate opened the door and precipitated himself inside. He had a so large room with a canopy bed! This time, I think that he wouldn't complain about who has the most comfortable bed.

I made my way to my room, that I also had to share with an unknown : "John Richard Deacon". I opened the door and nearly fainted. Our room was so large! Even larger than Roger's room! We even had little stairs that separated my and John Richard Deacon's part of the room. That was so great!

As I made my first in my new room, I immediately heard a scream. I didn't understand nothing... I didn't do nothing yet... But when I looked my feet, I saw that I have crashed the root of a plant with my foot, which was now screaming in pain. Shit! I have hurt a poor innocent plant! I was feeling so guilty!

"Excuse-me!" Said a voice which had a little cute accent. And then, a cute little boy appeared from the bathroom. "I just went to arrive and... I have to admit that I have a little bit messed up my things everywhere." He excused himself, as he kneeled next to hurt plant. "This is a talking-plant, one of my creations!" He explained softly giggling, as he stroked the "chin" of the plant. He was so cute! Long chestnut hair, light green eyes and an innocent little face with little moles at some places. "My name is John Richard Deacon and I was born on August 19th 1951! But you can also call me Deacy..." He presented himself in a small voice. God, I wanted to hug him.

I immediately liked him and began to talk with ease. "Nice to meet you, John, I'm Freddie!" What a mother fucking bunder! I was so stupid! "Oh, no, actually Freddie is a name... That I like!" I babbled, in a trembling voice. "Actually, my real name is..." And now, moreover, I had a blackout! Oh fuck it! I quietly walked backwards, for looking at the paper on our door. "I'm Virgilio from Dos!" I tried to looked assured. But, at the same time, I stumbled on someone behind me. We both fell on the ground. I heard him laugh.

"I didn't know that in the country of Dos, people are used to walk backwards!" The unknown laughed. Mortified, I looked up to him, he was nearly the contrary of John : he had black long curly hair, brown eyes and had very long legs. He gave me a hand for helping me to get up. I seized it and stood up. "I'm so sorry, dear..." I mumbled, ashamed.

He giggled. "Don't worry, you couldn't know I was behind you." The curly-haired man tried to reassure me. "By the way, I'm Brian May!" He introduced himself. "Hi Brian! I'm Fr- Virgilio from Dos!" He seemed impressive.

"Wow! I couldn't imagine that we were going to have the two princes from Dos, the largest country of all the Kingdom of Rhye, in our room!" Brian exclaimed. It was so heartbreaking to lie to them, but we didn't have others choices. "Hi there!" Greeted an high-pitched voice that I knew very well. "I'm Victor from Dos! But you can call me Roger, I love this name!" He lied, giggling. We looked so messed up.

"Okay, if your majesty agree, I'm gonna call you Roger!" Nodded Brian. "And you are?" The curly-haired man asked to John. "I am John Richard Deacon and I was born on 19th of August 1951." Why was he saying his birth day all the time? "I'm sorry for being boring with this but that how we say hello in Funf..." He apologized looked at his feet. Why was he mind-reading? No, that couldn't be impossible, the country of Funf was known for his power of mind control, his kindness and his generosity. So John had probably this power, that would explain how he arrived to create a talking-plant by himself.

"Don't worry John, you can say whatever you want it's okay!" Smiled Roger. John looked so shy. When he did that cute smile with that little hole between his teeth, my heart melted, literally. "Well, boys, would you like going out, tonight?" I suddenly asked, because I wanted to know them badly. They looked so friendly! "Oh yes! Like that, we could celebrate the beginning of our first year!" Exclaimed John in his soft cute voice. "Okay let's go to Pedair, then." Said Brian, as he took the keys of our flat.

We walked in the corridor. I couldn't help but have the feeling that someone was watching us. I know, that was strange, moreover, we went into the castle of the White Queen! Nothing could happen to us here, there were guards on every little part of the castle... What a weird sensation!

________________________________________________________

Okay, so here, there weren't any bus or vehicles. The only mean of transports was... by dragons! I should have seen that coming yet, with all the things I have rode about that! Roger threw me a worried look, we were actually trying to take the appearances of princes who were born here, so we were obligated to do that.

I jumped on that huge scary dragon first, for reassuring me, I imagined that it was a very sympathetic horse... Then John imitated me in a slower way. Brian jumped on it quickly. Roger began to slowly climb on the dragon, trembling like hell, but finally managed to do it. When he began to place himself, the dragon began to take a run-up. When the creature spread his wings, he was still not on it.

"ROG- VICTOR!" I shouted. Shit no.

Brian immediately caught him by the arm and then Deaky held my waist, as he leaned down to catch Brian collar. That was going to be great, I could feel it.

"HEEELP!" Roger screamed in his high-pitched voice. "Hold on, Roger! We are almost there!" Yelled Brian as he tried to pull him on the dragon desperately. I immediately looked down and, effectively, we were above Pedair! We could recognize this city thanks to its buildings.

When the dragon began to land, I heard Roger scream, completely panicked and Brian trying to reassure him. That was so funny to hear, with the descent's sensation in my chest.

The dragon finally landed on Pedair. As soon as he emerged on the ground, I jumped off it and began to be amaze with this big city, which quite look like an Earth's city. I was so impatient to visit it.

The boys joined me with a trembling Roger, who was very pale. "What's the problem Rog?" As soon as I asked that, he vomited on the ground violently, with Brian stroking his back. "Well, I have never been to Dos, but I didn't know that you are not used to use dragons to travel... You should have told us!" Exclaimed Brian, as Roger continued to throw up for a few minutes.

We walked down the streets to find somewhere where we could talk. After a few minutes, we found that fountain and decided to stay there for the evening. Me and the boys talked a few minutes about our lives and I could tell that it was really difficult to stole the identity of someone you don't know at all.

I learnt that Brian was from the country of Syv, this country was well-known for its intelligence and its knowledge. That explained why Brian was so smart all the time. Brian's power was the power of space. First, I didn't understand what he meant by that, but finally, I thought that I would see that soon. I learnt that John wasn't so shy, one time you know him and that Roger is as stupid as usual.

Then, I saw that little phone booth at the corner of the street. What? Since when did the Kingdom of Rhye used phones? If I call my parents, will they receive the call? I had to know that. I explained to the boys that I needed to call my parents (A.K.A. the Queen and the King from Dos). I nearly ran to the phone booth and composed their phone numbers, and it looked like it works. It rang.

"Hello?" Asked a voice that I knew very well in the phone. "Mama!" I nearly screamed. "Freddie! Oh Bomi! It's our son!" She exclaimed. "Oh my sweet Freddie, how are you? We are missing you so much, you can't even imagine!" That made tears form in my eyes in emotion. "I miss you too, everything here is exactly like what Kahmira and I dreamt it when we were young." I affirmed, that was so great! I looked up from my feet and I didn't believe what I saw. Was that the ogre from last day? No, calm down Freddie, we are in Rhye, there are a lot of ogres here, that's normal someone looks like someone else. But, I was so sure that it was the same... "Freddie? Farrokh?" I heard my mama on the phone. The ogre was walking away. No! I had to follow him! "Well, mama, actually my friends are waving me to join them, please kiss papa for me and tell him that everything is okay for me right? Goodnight to you two, I love you." I debited all these informations in a few seconds, I needed to follow the ogre.

I quietly walked after it, and, when he stopped walking I looked in his direction. He was observing Roger, Brian and John, oh shit! I was right! I was terrified. It was the ogre which had attacked Roger and I in Kensington! Why was he here? When I saw him enter that little dark street, I immediately followed him. What was he planning? I hid myself behind a bin and listened to the talks. Shit! He wasn't alone! There were several others men voices. I could clearly hear what they were saying.

"Boys, this will never work!" "Are you joking? If the blond boy is here, it's the occasion or never!" They were obviously talking about Roger... At the moment where I realized that, the voices suddenly ended their conversation, did they notice me? No they couldn't, I was too well hidden for that...

An invisible thing pushed me fowards, what made me collapsing right at their feet. I looked up, there were two boys and the ogre. Oh shit! What did I do? "Well, well, were you little shit listening to us?" Asked the brown-haired one. I wanted to answer, but I was cut-off. "Of course, he was!" Affirmed a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a blond-haired man with blue eyes. I was still lied on the floor and he took this advantage to crash my back strongly with his foot. I yelped in pain. "And what did you hear, sweetie?" Asked the blonde, leaning down he could look into my eyes. I was terrified, they were going to put me in pieces. That was sure. "N-Nothing!" I lied. The blonde crashed my back more violently. It was so much pain that I screamed automatically. "Hush! Sweetie calm down, we didn't even introduce ourselves!" Sighed the red-haired one. The blonde released my back, as I sighed trying to catch my breath. But as soon as he released me, he grabbed my hair and made me stand up, so I was looking at them. "So let us introduce ourselves!" Exclaimed the brown-haired man. He pointed the red-haired one "I present you Ray Foster..." This one greeted me. Then he pointed the boy who was holding me by my hair. "Paul Prenter right here..." And finally... "And I am Bill Reid!" He winked at me, meaning that I was going to suffer. Paul pulled my head on his shoulder by my hair. I winced in pain, I wanted all these things to stop. No, that couldn't happen like that! I had magic powers, it was clearly the opportunity to use them! "DON'T TOUCH ME! I HAVE MAGIC POWERS" I yelled, but the only thing that happen was the sensation we had before throwing up. I inclined my head, thinking that I was going to vomit, but instead, it was a little magic wire that came from my throat... I was really hoping that it was going to attack them, but of course, no, the wire just sank into the ground... I was so fucked-up now.

They all laughed at me. "Oh sweetie!" Paul throw me on the ground. "I don't think those are magic powers, actually, we will show you what really are magic powers..." He said in a mysterious way. But at the next second, I understood what it meant. Bill moved his arms and I was being completely frozen by the ice that came from his hands. A few seconds later, the bottom of my body was completely imprisoned in a block of ice, my head was the only thing I could still move. "That's what we call magic, boy!" Giggled Bill, looking proud. Then, Paul approached, I wanted to run far from that dark street, but I couldn't, I was frozen by the ice. The last thing I saw at this moment was that Paul's hands had a kind of big purple light around. And then...

"Listen to me, sweet thing..." He whispered in my ear with a soft voice, as he put his hands around my head. I immediately felt really weird. "That's we call magic..." He breathed against my ear, as he began to press his again against mine. Now, I felt in the weirdest way, I have ever felt. Like if my brain was turned upside down.

"Do you know the blonde we are seeking?" He asked me. "Of, course I am." I retorted firmly. Yes, I knew this blonde, Roger. "Can you tell me his name, sweetie?" Paul asked me. I could feel him smelling my hair. "Yes, his name's Roger Taylor." I answered. Roger Taylor, that bitch, he was an enemy, I needed to made him suffer so badly. "Good, little one and now could you tell me who are his friends?" He stroked my head with his. "Yes, they are John Deacon and Brian May." They also were enemies, that I needed to make suffer. "And, who are you, sweet Persian thing?" He finally whispered. "I am Freddie Bulsara and I was born in Zanzibar, on the Earth planet." I snapped. Who didn't know that? "Interesting..." Mumbled Paul, thoughtful.

But, then the ice in which I was imprisoned broke and I fell on the hard ground. I barely came back to my senses. What happened? I couldn't remember nothing of the last minutes... "AND THAT'S WHAT WE CALL MAGIC!" Shouted Ray, as he moved his hands and create a huge tornado that took me immediately. It was so violent. Like if I was in a big wind I couldn't control. My face hit the wall of the street and I screamed in pain. When I screamed, the tornado immediately stopped... And I was on the top of it... During my fall, I hung at the gutter of the residence that bordered the street. But, of course, the gutter was about to crack. God, I needed to call my friends, but if only I could... "GET OFF FROM HERE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Shouted Ray as I took a strong electric discharge in the back that made me release the gutter. I fell on the hard ground, yelping in pain. I wanted all of this to stop. Why were they continuing? Didn't they see I was defenseless? Paul and Bill approached me. "And the final touch..." Mumbled Bill as he threw his magic ice on me. That was it. I was now the prisoner of a big ice block. The cold was eating me. During my last seconds of consciousness, I could hear these monsters talk.

"Goodbye Freddie..." Sighed Paul, like if they regretted me. "Wait, boys he is friend with the blonde! Imagine, we could take him as a ransom for having what we want from the blondie, what do you think?" I have never heard Paul's answer to Ray and the last things I saw were three silhouettes at the entrance of the street... Then I was paralyzed by the cold.

__________________________________________________________

When I woke up, I was lied in the bed of my room in the White Queen's castle with a lot of blankets over me. I was so cold! I have never felt so cold in my entire life! I noticed Roger who was sitting on my bed, trying to warm me more with his arms. "R-Roggie..." That's all I managed to say. "Shh... It's okay Freddie." He took me in a warm hug. "We are right here they can't hurt you any more..." He immediately reassured me. "W-what hap-ppened?" I slowly asked. I barely remembered what occurred in Pedair... What day were we already? "You have fought three wizards from the Black Queen's castle on your own, they hurt you, and then, we made them understand that they didn't had the right to hurt you." He winked to me.

When I turned around on my bed saw Brian and John sat on the other side of it, I quietly jumped in fear. Fuck! They were so discrete, I didn't even heard them. I began to feel really guilty. "I'm so sorry, I am so curious sometimes, I didn't want any of you to get hurt..." I sobbed. Brian lifted my chin so I was looking at him in the eyes. "Freddie, you have tried to fight several of the most powerful wizards of our age and you didn't have any experiences, that's normal that you have failed." He said in a soft tone and I was relieved. They weren't blaming me. "Thanks to the intelligence of your power, a magic wire came to us and shew us an image of you being attacked." Added John. So finally, the magic wire wasn't useless, that was even a brilliant idea to use it. "And, then power of the mind, space and a muse's magic had gotten together for saving your life." Concluded Roger. Damnit! Roger had a muse's power, like me, magic was coming from his throat. That was so embarrassing.

But, then, I realized something. Brian had called me "Freddie" not "Virgilio", what the fuck? "Guys? Do you know that Roger and I are-" I was suddenly cut-off. "That you had lied to the White Queen and us that you are actually not from Rhye and not princes, I guess that yes, we know that." Giggled Brian. What the- "How?" I asked frozen, if the White Queen knew it, it was the end of our little trip in Rhye...

"Actually, the Queen know it too." John seemed to answer my question. Alright then, Roger and I were going to be send back to London in the next minute. "But she doesn't blame us." Retorted Roger. Huh? "Actually, when she saw your state, Fred, she knew that you didn't really know magic very well. Jim Beach was very angry and wanted to expel us, but the White Queen didn't want to. She said that if we weren't magic, we couldn't enter in her castle, or even the Kingdom. And then, I tell her our real names and she told us to go to sleep and that it was late." Debited Roger. I wanted to hug the White Queen right now, she was so nice with us, and yet we have lied... I was feeling guilty towards her.

But I clearly wanted to know who was these Bill Reid, Ray Foster and, above all, Paul Prenter. Damn. How was it possible that I didn't remember nothing of our conversation? What had he done to me? And what did these three men wanted from Roger?


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big ceremony takes place in the castle. For Paul, Bill and Ray, it's the best occasion to kidnap Roger.

Since Roger and I have registered to the lessons with John and Brian, we must wake up even more earlier than we did at university. Who the hell could be concentrated at six of the morning? But, whatever, I was so excited that I completely forgot my sleep as soon as I got up. This time, I carefully chose my clothes: I didn't want to go unnoticed, so I put on something really flashy, like I often did. As I made my way towards the bathroom, John entered in our bedroom. He looked out of breath. "Ex-Excuse-se m-me Fr-Freddie, b-but the W-White Q-Queen told me t-that youand R-Roger did-didn't get-t your uniform-ms, s-so there-re y-you go!" He did his cute smile as he shyly gave me the white outfit.

An uniform? Why in hell would I need an uniform? "Y-You need to put-t it on-on to b-be re-recognized as a st-student of the W-White Queen." How the hell could he always guess what I ask to myself? That was kinda scary. "S-so y-you will n-need it to go follow-ow your m-magic les-lessons" He finished what he was saying. Okay, maybe John could read minds... But he was so cute! His shyness was the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my entire life! I have always wanted to hug him! And this white uniform was fitting him so well! He was even cutter!

"Well, that's okay John! Thank you!" I thanked him. When his stare accidentally crossed mine's, it made him blush a lot. He immediately looked away from my eyes and began to nervously search something in his small bag. He took out a piece of paper. "Huuh... Yeah! I-I m-mean I-I al-also n-need t-to give-ve you your-r schedule-le." John's trembling hand slowly laid to me the timetable. "Y-you have-ve the s-same as R-Roger and-d you b-both began-n with metamorphoses..." He quietly added, looking at his feet, as put a lock of hair back behind his ear. "Well thank you very much darling!" He didn't answer.

John was really cute, but his shyness also made me very feel guilty and I didn't know why. "Darling, am I scaring you?" I asked, as I lifted John's chin to make his green eyes look into my eyes. This time, he didn't looked away, even if he was as red as a tomato, he even quietly did an adorable giggling. "Brian-n as-asked m-me the ex-exact same question when I met him..." I sighed internally. I was so relieved that it wasn't my fault if he was like that! Otherwise, I would probably question myself during my entire life. "I'm s-sorry if m-my shyness bother you... But I just can't control it..." John said like if he was apologizing for doing something bad. Because it was exactly what he thought.

"John, darling, listen to me..." I began. He looked right in my eyes. "It's okay, you have the entire right to be shy, it is not a shame, it's even giving you a cute side." I informed him. He smiled a little. "Y-Yes b-but it-t makes people thinking I-I'm weak..." Who were these people? I was gonna kill them with my own hands! "John... You are not weak! Look, with Roger and Brian, you have already saved my life when I was defenseless!" He chuckled, blushing greatly. "Thank you Freddie, but I didn't do much in that-" I cut him off. I couldn't bear watching him underestimating himself. "Oh my dear God John! Roger told me that you managed to create a big plant stem that wrapped around the ogre, immobilizing him! That isn't nothing!" Even if John played with one of his hair bundle and wasn't staring in my direction, I could see him smiling. I approached him and took his head with both of my hands. "Come on, darling, you are my friend and I really cannot stand by watching you self-critical like this" I slowly explained.

John lifted his head to look into my brown eyes. "You really think what you're saying?" He asked. I noticed that he didn't stammer this time. "Of course, darling." He did the hugest smile I have ever seen from him, and then, he hugged me without a warning. "Thank you very much Freddie, it-it's b-been so long-g that anyone had-d said something like that-t t-to me..." I could feel some tears falling on the back of my shirt. John was sobbing. It almost made me cry too. "John, darling it's okay.." I reassured him as I hugged him back. "You will regain control and prove to people what you worth, right?" We broke the hug and he nodded, wiping his tears with his hands. "And now, you are gonna walk, your head held high, before getting you late at your lessons!" I ordered foolishly. He giggled, as he put his bag back on his shoulder. "Thank you very much for that Fred." He inclined his head in respect before making his way towards the door. "Have a nice day Deaky!" I cheered him. "You too, Fred" He did his cute smile and exit our room.

I threw myself on my bed. Dammit, the day was beginning so well! I had comforted my sweet Deaky and I was going to have my first magic lesson- Wait... What time is it? I looked at the clock on my night table. The lessons were beginning at 7 of the morning, it was five minutes before 7 and I still wasn't in uniform. Oh shit! I yelled to myself before rushing into the bathroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I arrived in front of the classroom, there was a crowd of people all dressed in white. I sighed in relief when I recognized the blond hair of my beloved Roger before making my way into the room. As soon as I put one foot in the classroom, he was already sat, heavily waving to me, inviting me to spend the class next to him. An offer that I immediately accepted because he was clearly the only one I knew in this class. "Just in time." He whispered to me when I settle down near him.

I wanted to answer but a snap of hands interrupted me. "Hello everyone!" A strange voice greeted us. Roger and I couldn't see who was the owner of that voice because we were at the back of the room.

Suddenly, a bizarre creature, which was about one feet tall, with a very large hat jumped on the desk in the middle of the class. According to my memories, it was maybe an elf. God, if only I could ask Kashmira! "Like I do every years, I will be the one who teach you the art of the metamorphoses during your first year." Wait. That little creature with sharp ears was... "For students who don't know me yet, I am Mister Flitz!" This elf was actually our... Professor?! I would never have guessed that one! I gave a quick look to Roger who was surprisingly paying all his attention to what the professor was saying... Dammit, that was so rare that I almost wanted to take a picture. He should have felt that I had my stare in his direction because he turned his head towards me and did a smile that I gave him back. God, it was the first time that my blonde mate seemed interested by something at school... Even if this school was particularly different...

"The metamorphose is one of the most important subject on the timetable of the first years..." Continued Flitz, imperturbable. I barely paid attention to what he was saying. I just wanted to practice and improve my magic powers that were probably the weakest magic powers of all the first years. "The metamorphose is simply the art of changing..." The professor stopped talking and began to squirm a lot. What in hell was happening to him? All the class began to got up, intrigued. Suddenly, the professor disappeared and it was a well-known lady who took his place. What the- "... appearances!" Waw! I was astonished. The funny Flitz had managed to turn into the serious Miss Veraty in two little seconds... All the class gasped in surprise and a little hubbub began to take place into the room. "That's really nothing dear students!" Miss Veraty (alias Flitz) informed us. "If you are really involved into this subject, you will do better than that at the end of the year." The professor rotated on himself very quickly and went back to his normal appearance, getting his large hat back. All the class applauded him and Roger and I imitated them. It was one of the most brilliant thing I have seen in my entire life.

If only I could do that with my own magic powers...

"So, the exercise I propose you today is quite simple..." Began Flitz who had started over his lesson for a long time. Suddenly, a mirror appeared on my desk, like Roger's and every other students. "... You will take the mirror that I just gave to you and concentrate over your own reflection." I looked around me: everybody was really into this, so I tried too. I watched my face into the mirror closely, waiting for the next part of the instructions. I wondered what we were gonna do with that little mirror. "... And now you will think strongly at a hair color that you always wanted to have." A new hair color? But I loved my hair the way it was... Right, it's true that I always wanted my hair to be light brown, it was one of my childhood dreams, but now, I was quite used to my dark hair... I watched people around me a second time and I was shocked. The hair of the girl in front of me had turned into an harmonious light pink tone, another man near to me's hair was orange and another one blue, and... The class had almost turned into a big rainbow.

Come on Freddie, you can do it! I encouraged myself in my head. I thought with all my might about my hair turning into a hazel color, while I was deeply looking into the mirror. Nothing came. I tried again, even harder. Still nothing. Fuck these powers were so messed up! I couldn't do nothing with them!

Besides me, I could hear Roger humming a sweet song as he was looking at himself into his mirror. I could see that his hair was beginning to move on its own... How the fuck did he do that? But, all of a sudden, his hair turned green...

"I WANTED THEM TO BE YELLOW, WHAT THE HELL?" My blond mate yelled, throwing his mirror on his desk, making all the students turning their head towards him. I quietly laughed at him. Finally, he didn't change that much. "Come on, mister Taylor, patience is one of the most important thing when you do magic..." I could hear Flitz, trying to calm an hysteric Roger down and I must bit my lips really hard to not exploding of laughter.

Actually, I was making fun of my blond mate, but he anyway managed to change his hair color... While I didn't even arrive to make them move... I put my mirror on my table in exasperation. If I couldn't do a "simple exercise" how the hell could I do the rest? I wasn't created to do magic. That's all.

I nearly jumped when I felt a little hand on my shoulder. "Don't give up mister Bulsara, if you don't arrive to do it at the first attempts, then just try again until you achieve to do it!" Flitz's words made me smile, even if I knew that wasn't gonna be that simple.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Freddie, just try one more time! One more last time and then we stop, I promise! After all it is just the beginning of the year if you don't manage to do it now, it's not the end of the world." Roger was trying to cheer me up with a wink. We were back in our flat of the castle and the best thing that mister Flitz had think of is to give me a special homework for upgrade my magical abilities! Actually, it was exactly the same exercise that we did in class, but this time I was only with Roger, and John who was taking care of the plants that were decorating the living room. Brian couldn't join us because he had his astronomy classes, and finished later than us, at my big despair. I seriously thought that he was the only one who could help me properly. I mean, Roger was giggling at me when I didn't manage to do anything with my hair and John was too shy for giving me any opinions or critics. So, there I was.

"You know Roger, I think that I prefer finish it now than later, then it's done!" I could see that my blond mate began to be really bored of encouraging me. "You know, Fred I've always preferred enjoying life and-" I cut him off. "Roggie please don't leave me now!" I begged him.

He sighed and stood up from the couch. "Alright, but please, make an effort: concentration is the key, Fred..." I took the mirror into my hands again, while I was still listening to him. "... Imagine yourself with a wonderful color covering all the little locks of your hair..." I was imagining me having my dreamed light brown hair and Roger's words were making me concentrating even harder. Oh yeah! I could feel my little fringe slowly lifting. I was arriving to do it! At last! I thought about that wonderful color deeply, until I felt my hair going back to their place... I opened my eyes impatient the see the new color when... Nothing happened. My fringe was just stuck in the air. This time, I was sure that it would be worthless to try again...

"Any results?" Curiously asked my blond mate. I was done. "Yeah here's the result! A flying fringe!" I almost yelled, completely pissed of this exercise. Roger exploded of laughter. I was so fucking done of that shit.

"At least, something happened..." John's small voice suddenly said, as he slowly left his plants for us. Roger was crying enormous tears of laugh. "Oh please, stop it Roger..." He said softly before sitting next to me on the couch. "No, Deaky, do not blame him, just look at me: I'm fucking ridiculous!" I sighed as I tried to aggressively put my fringe back on my forehead. John put a gentle hand on my shoulder, smiling. "You're not ridiculous, you just need to train, like we all did." Deaky's words were warming my heart, even if I knew that he was doing that to comfort me like I did on the very morning.

"Can I ask you a question Deaky?" I slowly asked to my shy friend. He nodded. "Why did you choose the White Queen's castle as a school?" He collapsed into the sofa, thinking for a little moment. "Well, I really need to help my parents, because Funf is not the most wealthy country of the Kingdom..." He supported his head with his hand as he sighed. "...So, if I'm here, it's for learning the more I can because it's really important and-" Roger violently crashed a pillow on his head, what muffled his voice. "God, you sound as crap as Brian, help!" My blond friend falsely complained, as John was trying to get rid of the pillow that was choking him. I couldn't help but laugh until tears came from my eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in a complete dark: I couldn't see nothing.

There was a deep silence until I broke it.

"Is there anybody in here?" I asked. Still no answers.

I was desperate.

Suddenly, a weak light seemed to shyly illuminate the room.

I could only figuring out that distorted form, in the distance.

"Freddie..." It called me. "Freddie..." "Freddie..."

I felt a hand gently shaking my shoulder.

"Freddie... You need to wake up..." That was John's sweet voice. "Five more minutes Deaky..." I groaned, as I tried to put his hand away from my shoulder. "But..." He slowly took his hand away. I hardly managed to open my eyes. "But... What?" I asked tiredly. John was already dressed with his immaculate uniform and shyly looked at his feet. "Huh... We are late... Very late..." He mumbled, his voice was barely audible. "What do you mean? I demanded, annoyed. I just wanted to go back to sleep and continue my strange dream. "Well... As you know, the breakfast is at 6 and a half hour..." He slowly began. "But now it's almost 7 and you didn't even get up..." As soon as he said that, I didn't listen to him any more. Oh shit! How could I forget that?

The stress replaced the sleep. I sprinted to the bathroom, putting on my uniform in the quickest way I had ever done. No time for my hair and the rest. Then, I put on my white trainers. Oh fuck, why didn't John wake me earlier? I would have been easier for me.

"Come on Deaks! Why didn't wake me up before?" I asked as I threw my bag on my shoulder. "B-But I- Ouch!" I didn't let him finish his sentence, I was already taking him violently by the wrist to make him run faster to the dining room of the castle. He was doing cute little moans when I pulled his wrist too hard, as he was desperately trying to explain me that he didn't achieve to wake me up because I was sleeping too deeply.

At last, we arrived in front of the dining room door. It was still open and we could see Roger and Brian sat at a table with two free places besides them. They were waiting for us. I was about to cross the room, when John suddenly retained me by the arm. I gave him a raised eyebrow in confusion. "Freddie, wait! Before entering, we should check Jim Beach's stare: if he's seeing us arriving late, it's the end of our journey here!" I nodded, as I observed the room. Beach was actually drinking tea with the White Queen... So he wouldn't see us because he is too distracted!

I took John's wrist again and we both crossed the room quickly. We finally reached Roger and Brian's table without being caught. I was so relieved. "Well, this time, we could say that you have beaten your delay's record!" Quietly giggled Roger. "It's my fault!" I sighed. "I couldn't wake up!" My three friends laughed discreetly, because we weren't allowed to make loud noises with the White Queen's presence. "Please, Freddie, I just advise you to not trust Jim Beach, cause I really don't-" Brian sentence was cut.

"Your attention please!" Asked the softest voice of the room. The White Queen. "Tonight, we are gonna celebrate one the biggest tradition of the castle: The Meeting Day." Some students were surprised and raised an eyebrow, while others were asking their friends about what was this day. "The conduct of this tradition is very simple: we are just receiving the school of Trois tonight, so, exceptionally, you won't have any lessons today." A few students screamed of joy, so the boys and I did, doing hi-fives to each-other. It was too beautiful to be real: I could sleep all the day!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys and I were back into our flat, trying clothes for the very evening.

Brian had a nice classy white suit, while John had opted for a lighter blue suit. These were fitting them so well! Now, we were waiting for Roger to show us his wonderful outfit. A few minutes later, he came out the bathroom. I swallowed hardly...

I have never seen him in a so... Flashy outfit. "Dammit Rog you're really gorgeous in this!" I exclaimed, as John approved my answer, saying a honest "True." My blond mate was wearing a white shirt that had a quite big neckline and split trousers that went up to his knees. "Thank you boys, you know this outfit was actually calling me from the showcase: it was like "Oh please Roggie don't leave me buy me, buy me!"" He actually imitated the voice of an outfit with his high-pitched voice. That was so freaking funny. "And, of course, you buy it. Incredible, you are our savior Rog!" Said Brian sarcastically. My blond friend frowned at that remark. "Why are you always ruining every good moment I have?" He complained. I was retaining myself from laughing so hard, as they were arguing...

"So, look into my eyes and tell me honestly that you didn't bought these in women's shelf!" Challenged Brian. "I didn't, I promise" Replied Roger, scandalized. "Well, if any guy stare at your ass and declare his love to you at the next second, you couldn't say I didn't prevent you." After that, Roger began to yell at Brian, nearly ripping his vocal chords. John and I were acting like we didn't know them.

Then, I remembered something... I didn't have an outfit! Oh crap! "Boys... Do you think they will let it enter with my uniform?" I quietly asked. John looked at me with pity eyes. "Oh Freddie... You don't have an outfit?" He softly demanded, but he already knew the answer. "Don't worry, Fred, we have widely time to go buy clothes in Pedair!" Suddenly spoke Roger, optimist as ever. John and Brian nodded in approbation. They were so cute! "Thank you very much boys, but I don't want to annoy you with that, I can go on my own-" "NO WAY!" Yelled Roger, what made us jump. He approached me and began to poke my chest. "Knowing that you nearly died last time, whereas we left you alone for about 5 minutes, I think we will go with you, right boys?" They nodded again as I blushed. They were all adorable.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the fifth outfit that I tried, but it still wasn't suiting me. I was desperate. The only thing that was fitting me perfectly was one way too expensive. I was sure that the White Queen herself couldn't buy it.

It's been one hour that we were doing all the shops of Pedair and I could feel that my mates began to be really tired: Brian was sitting down as soon as he could, John was yawning heavily and Roger's dark circles began to be darker and darker. "Boys, I think you should go back to the castle." I advised them. "No why would we do that Fred?" Yawned Roger. I giggled. "Look at yourselves boys, you're exhausted!" They gave quick stares to each other, probably all feeling guilty. "Come on! I can find an outfit on my own and you need to rest before tonight!" I insisted. I didn't want them to feel annoyed like they already were. "You really sure, Fred?" Asked Brian, who was obviously preoccupied about leaving me alone. "Yes, don't worry I can do it! Now, go to the castle! I will join you in one hour maximum! I promise!" They all nodded. I arrived to convince them! I was so good at that! But, before leaving, Roger leaned towards me. "If I fucking learn that you were killed by wizards, I will dance on your grave!" He assured me before following Brian and John. I was relieved that the stupid Roger that I know was back.

I slowly walked down the streets of Pedair, looking for a cheap shop where I could maybe find something that I could buy. A few buildings later, I had found the paradise of Rhye. "SALES!" I exclaimed before rushing into the store. It was this place or nothing.

I went through all the clothes, when I find a real cool thing: it was a silk night blue suit and it only left one. When I tried it, it was a way too long, but I was too tired for seeking another thing, and, after all, I could just minimize the trousers with scissors. I bought the suit quickly. When I exit the store, the big clock of Pedair indicated that it 8 of the evening. "Oh crap!" I moaned before running to the nearest dragon stop.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I came back to the flat, the boys weren't there. They were probably already gone to the ballroom, waiting for the other school and I could only blame myself if they didn't wait for me...

But, whatever! Now, I just needed a pair of scissors to join them! I ran to my room and began to search in my bag. Nothing. Then, in my drawers. Still nothing. I decided to discretely go through John's things. Nothing. FUCK! THEY DIDN'T KNOW SCISSORS IN THIS FUCKING WORLD? I ran to Roger and Brian's bedroom. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. I was so fucked up! I couldn't go there with trousers that are actually doing ten times my legs.

Suddenly, I heard a noise outside. I pocked my head out the window of my bedroom. The school of Trois had just arrived. I really needed to find a pair of scissors right now. Maybe Kashmira had one? I went outside and locked the door behind me before sprinting to her flat. That wasn't possible! I had the impression that when I needed something, the thing instantly disappeared. It was incredible!

Fuck, fuck, fuck! I sang in my head, nearly running to Kash's flat. Where was her flat already? I didn't remember. She maybe was in the underground of the castle, where there were the biggest rooms... I began to make my way there.

The more I went down the stairs, the more it was darker and silent. When I finally reached the underground, I couldn't see anything and I nearly fell on the ground, when one of my feet abruptly hit the last step. I was desperately passing over the wall, looking for a light with my hands, when I suddenly heard a noise.

That sounded like voices. Voices which sounded strangely familiar... "Are we almost there?" Whispered one of them. "I don't know, you're the one holding the map!" Retorted another. I put my hand against my mouth to muffle my gasp. I needed to get out of there, quick!

These voices belonged to Paul, Ray and Bill...

I rushed to the stairs that led upstairs, completely panicked. My brain was telling me with all its might to go seeking my friends, while my stupid curiosity wanted to know what they were doing here. And I listened to my curiosity...

I hid behind a wall, quietly following them with my stare, when I realized that they were making their way to the stairs. Shit, shit, shit! I was petrified by the fear. I'm not ready to face them yet. They're going to kill me! I closed my eyes, ready for them to find me...

But, they stopped walking abruptly. Why? What is happening? I asked myself. I took my courage with both of my hands before slowly pocking my head outside my hideout...

"Well, now we need to find him!" Said Ray. That sounded like a deduction. Then, he gave a friendly tap on the shoulder to a well-known person. "Your turn Paul!" The blond gave him a smirk. "It's a pleasure, boys!" He chuckled before closing his eyes. The same purple light that attacked me last time began to form around his eyes. When he opened them, they were completely purple. It was very scary. "ROGER TAYLOR!" Paul yelled in a strange voice, that echoed in all the corridor. "Rog!" I accidentally yelped in surprise. Fuck! I stepped back, thinking that they heard me, but they were too absorbed by Paul's spell to pay attention to me. I sighed in relief and continued to observe them.

Paul's eyes were still purple and a few sparks began to form a kind of rectangle. Then, this rectangle printed Roger, talking to Deaky in the ballroom...

"That's perfect, now we perfectly know where to find the blond..." Mumbled Bill, in a dark voice. "Come on guys, time to retire!" Whispered Paul, as they began to walk away.

No, no, no, no! I need to inform the boys, now! I screamed in my head, as I began to climb the stairs like a madman.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in the ballroom, desperately looking for the boys. I could yell their name, but they couldn't hear me because of the crowd. So, I decided to cross it. I looked everywhere, and I finally saw a part of Brian's hair exceed. I rushed in that direction in the fastest way I could do. When I abruptly bumped into someone, what made me fall on the floor...

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" Apologized the man I hit, giving me hand to get up. "No, I'm t-the o-one who bumped into you..." I mumbled, as I took his hand, shameful as ever. "Not a problem!" He laughed. "What's your name, cute boy?" I could not describe how much I blushed when he asked me that... "I'm Freddie... Freddie Bulsara..." I slowly said. "You are?" The boy smiled. "I'm Jim Hutton, nice to meet you!"

I giggled, before noticing that a girl was taking Roger by the arm, dragging him outside. Oh no. "I'm very sorry Jim, but I'm in a hurry, see you next time!" I said goodbye to him a in quick way. Something was wrong. I could feel it. So, I quietly followed the way they made.

It led right into a dark forest. What the hell? I approached it, terrified. What was so interesting there?

"Nice job, little one!" That was definitely Ray's voice. I instantly hid behind a tree. The poor girl that was with my blond mate was lying on the floor unanimated, while Paul looked out of breath. These bastards had possessed her. "Well, now, it's all about you, pretty boy!" Ray added, suddenly turning his head. I looked in his direction. Bill was trying to immobilize Roger who was wriggling a lot, screaming the name of the girl. "DOMINIQUE!" My mate yelled one last time, before Paul cast a spell on him. I didn't know this spell, but I could guess it was powerful because Roger fell right on floor. My heart beat even faster than before. I needed Brian and Deaky right now! I turned back and began to run, but my foot crashed a branch. A big noise was heard.

"Someone's coming over here!" Bill exclaimed, still whispering. I began to slowly walk again, so they couldn't reach me in time. I was almost in front the castle when they spawned just right in front of me, Bill holding a still unconscious Roger in bridal style. The surprise made me fall on the floor. "Oh come on, sweetie, don't tell me you thought that we were going to let you escape so easily after you spy on us!" Provoked Paul, his hands on his hips, looking at me right in my eyes. This time, I was going to die.

"This time, you won't get the help of anyone, I promise!" Spat Bill, as he created a wall of ice around me. But the adrenaline made me jump over it before it was too late. Bill frowned, but they weren't done with me. Paul made the ground below tear apart in two, while Ray threw Roger on the floor before creating a lightening that fell just next to me. I yelled, as I stepped back, right in the hole that Paul established. I feel stupidly fell in it, but I had the ability to catch the edge of the ground, with my hand. If they decided to attack me, I was dead. I saw Ray collect Roger.

"Well, well, well! Looks like's someone's defenseless now." Paul's did a fake sad voice. "And, unfortunately, your friends aren't there to save you this time!" He laughed. Before beggining to create a magic ball. "Now, goodbye sweet little Persian..." No. That couldn't end like that. I couldn't lose one more time. I had to save Roger. My beloved Roger, my best friend. These boys were dead. I was gonna kill them by myself.

As my anger mounted, I could feel a strange energy taking the lead of my body. So I followed it. I jumped back on the normal ground with a might that I didn't know. When my feet touched the floor, a big wave of magic coming from me resealed the hole created by Paul. I could hear them growl in defeat. I knew that my magic could beat them. I wasn't scared of them any more. "Well, we are equal now!" I exclaimed, self-confident as ever. Paul laughed. "Oh, come on! It's not because you resealed a hole that you are more powerful than us sweetie!" He slowly approached me.

"VERTIGO!" He yelled, as a strange sensation began to take the control. I was feeling so dizzy that I wanted to throw up. But I remembered how I defeated the ogre. "AYYYYY-OH!" I sang as Paul's spell almost instantly disappeared. This was good to take. "You're one way too self-confident! Maybe I will have the power to calm you down..." I didn't even have the time to answer that I was already imprisoned into Bill's ice block. I couldn't move any more. This was starting over. "You cruelly need to train, sweetie, but don't worry, you will have all the time you want in here!" Ray was giggling cruelly. No. I tried to open my mouth, but the cold was preventing me to do it. My magic just couldn't work in here. The cold was eating me again, as I slowly closed my eyes in defeat...

CRASH!

The block of ice suddenly burst and I was free. I fell on the ground and immediately lifted my head to look who had done that...

These were Roger and Dominique.

"Wh- You were both unconscious!" I exclaimed in confusion. They both exploded in laughter. "Sure, but I think that Paul forgot that his spell was only lasting a few minutes!" Giggled Dominique, as she gave me a hand to get up, smiling tenderly. "Thanks for saving Roger from them!" She gently said. "Wait. No. You saved me!" I wasn't understanding nothing. "We did, but if you didn't fight them, how could I wake up in time before they probably killed me?" Roger winked at me. "And how could we kick their asses away from here?" Added Dominique. I wanted to cry of laughter when she told how they beat them.

"FREDDIE, ROGER!" Ah. Brian and John. At last. "Are you alright?" Asked Brian, completely panicked. "We're so sorry but the White Queen wanted us to substituted the bassist and the guitarist of the school band!" Explained John. They were out of breath.

"That's alright guys, thanks to Freddie's magic and courage, we are all alive!" Roger reassured them. I could feel some tears beginning to form behind my eyes, as we four did a giant bear hug. They were the best mates I could never have dreamed of.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally found a pair of scissors in one of Brian's drawers. I adjust the pants and the top, and then I rushed downstairs.

When I arrived in the ballroom, there was a slow. Everybody was doing it. I soon located my friends: Roger was with Dominique and Brian was dancing with a very long haired girl that I didn't know. I didn't see John. Maybe he already went to sleep. I was going to check when a hand gently stopped me by the shoulder. That was Jim. "Huh... Would you like to dance?" He shyly asked. "Yeah, sure!" I smiled. We began to dance in a perfect rhythm, led by the music. "This time, you won't escape me, right?" He asked, a little bit of apprehension in his voice. "No, I won't I promise." I asked, smirking, as I slowly closed my eyes..


	4. Let Us Cling Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A troll escaped from the magic jail! When all the Kingdom is mobilized to find it, Queen are sent to to the Blue Turtle's Swamp.

That morning, I woke up in John's bed. I didn't how drunk I was last night, but I had probably drank a little too much to confuse Deaky's bed with mine, but whatever. When I woke up at 12 of the afternoon, John was already gone. Poor little one, I should have bothered him so much last night.

I decided to get up and I walked towards the door before it opened on me abruptly... I groaned as I fell on the floor, holding my head that was hit violently.

"Oh my God Freddie I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that I-" That was John's panicked voice. He rushed towards me like a madman. My head was killing me. "Oh no! Fuck! I'm so sorry mate!" He kneeled besides me, biting his lips hard, before holding me carefully, so I could sit up... But when he did that, the pain I had was worsening. I was dying, help! "Oh come on Fred! Let me heal that!" I winced in pain when he slowly put his two soft hands that were glowing in a greenish color around my head. Then, he didn't say nothing any more, he closed his eyes and he looked very concentrated. I immediately felt a very good sensation running through all my head. The same sensation that you have when you go back to sleep after the clock rang early in the morning. It was so comfy! I wanted to stay like that forever.

"John! No! Why?" I whined in frustration when he removed his hands. My mate quietly giggled. "Do you feel better?" I touched my head to observe the changes. I wasn't feeling no pain any more. "How the heck did you do that?" I asked, completely astonished. "This was a little healing spell, I hope I cast it well!" He smiled with that cute hole between his two front teeth. Still so cute!

Brian and Roger's room door opened and they both came from it, looking very exhausted. "Can someone explain us what happened last night?" Yawned Roger. I exploded of laughter when I remembered how he tried to desperately date Dominique last night. That was stronger than me, I couldn't retain myself any longer. Brian and Roger gave confused looks to each others and Deaky looked worried about me.

When I finally stopped laughing, I got up from the floor under their worried eyes. I wiped the last tears that came from my eye with my finger and I breathed deeply. "Maybe I cast another thing that a healing spell after all..." John shyly mumbled, looking at his hands. We all began to laugh very hard.

"But why did you cast a healing spell on him, Deaky?" Brian asked. John immediately blushed. "Well... I entered a little too fast in the flat and I have opened the door whereas he was behind..." He looked at his feet. I really thought that Roger was going to die of laughter.

"D-Deaky and-d Fred-d should-d creat-te a f-fucking humorist-ts duo-o!" He tried to say between laughs. I slowly shook my head before paying my attention back to John.

"And, by the way Deaky, why did you arrive so suddenly? It is not in your habit to hurry like that!" Brian pointed out. After he said that, John immediately stopped laughing and spread his eyes, like if he was terrified. Brian noticed it. "Deaky?" He asked again, worried about him.

"How c-could..." John closed his eyes, hitting his face with his hand. "How could I forget that!" He said, his voice a little muffled. "What's happening Deaks?" I asked, confused. He slowly lifted his head to look as us, biting his lips so hard that we could almost see blood coming from them. "I-I..." He began, biting his nails. "Th-This morning t-the urgence alarm-m rang-g but yo-you were too drunk-k to hea-hear it-t so I thought-t that it-t was an exercise-se but-t it was not-t." What the- "The White-te Q-Queen said that a troll-ll esca-caped from the j-jail of T-Trois..."

Brian gasped very loudly. "The jail of Trois. You mean the most protected jail of all the Kingdom?!" He exclaimed. He sounded very surprised. "Boys, time to go found this troll and bring to his place!" He added, clapping his hands violently. "But Bri, we don't even know where it is, it may be everywhere, Rhye is a huge kingdom!" Retorted Roger. He was right. And after all, four little magic teenagers can defeat a troll by themselves!

"Boys-s actuall-lly, some g-guards r-rushing-g t-through t-the stairs-s s-said that t-the t-troll was s-seen in-n the B-Blue T-Turtle's Swamp-p..." The Blue Turtle's Swamp? What was that? "Yes, but everybody told me that it was a dangerous place with strange creatures!" Scandalized Roger. "That's right. But if we are together, nothing can happen to us: we will protect each others!" Promised Brian. He was right. We were a family and we will never be separated! "Let me join you!" I exclaimed proudly.

This will be our first mission together. It was so exciting!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We rushed the entire forest and we didn't find any bloody swamp. I began to be exhausted from all the walk we did. "Bri, you sure that we are following the right way?" Breathed my blonde mate. "For the tenth time, yes! Just be patient!" He got angry as an answer. Even John was beginning to sweat a lot and breathing heavily.

"OUCH!" A high-pitched voice yelled. I turned around, completely panicked. "What's the problem Rog?" Demanded John, as my blond mate was clenching his teeth violently. "A mosquito just went to bite me!" He exclaimed before kneeling on the floor. Brian and I exchanged a stare before laughing hard. His "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU FUCKING TWAT?" made me laugh even harder than before. "Roger, maybe we are next to something called a swamp!" Roger sat up on the floor, throwing a bad stare to Brian. God knows how much I hated when he was upset like that.

"Oh come on Roger, maybe it doesn't really matter?" Roger threw a dead stare at poor Deaky who was trying to comfort him. "Well, Rog, I know that mosquito's biting are the most terrible thing that can ever happen to you, but let me remember you that we have a troll to find!" Brian put his hands on hips, looking at all of us. "And, if we want to find it, I think that we must find the Blue Turtle's Swamp as a beginning." He resumed the walk, as John and I were trying to make Roger stand on his feet.

"NO I WON'T GO!" He screamed like a mad guy when he finally stood up. I sighed in exasperation. Why did we take him with us already? "As you want Rog, but if a creature attack you, that's on you!" Deaky and me began to made our way to Brian who was at the end of the small road of the forest. We left Roger behind us. "BOYS!WAIT FOR ME!DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN HERE! I HAVE POWERFUL MAGIC POWERS I CAN HELP YOU!" A familiar blond man was rushing after us, shaking his arms. We all giggled. That was that stupid blondie I knew very well.

We joined Brian at the end of the road. "And there we are!" He lifted some leaves. John passed first under them and I followed him. "OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed.

It was a wonderful landscape with the largest pond I have ever seen. "Welcome to the Blue Turtle's Swamp!" Brian said proudly. "But... WHERE'S THE BRIDGE?" Ah. Roger had finally joined us. "There is no bridge Rog, we need to cross it by ourselves..." What did Deaky just said? We must cross that pond full of mud with our legs? Thanks but I think that I will decline the offer. "Come on, it's not deep!" Brian put one foot in the disgusting pond, and then a second. "See! I told you!" The mud was only around his feet. Come on Freddie, maybe it's not as terrible as you think...

John, Roger and I began to soak our feet, and surprisingly, it wasn't that terrible... Maybe Brian was right after all! "Come on, let's continue!" We all followed our curly-haired friend. Until the tragedy... Brian had probably forgotten that it was a high-tide time! We didn't even have the time to react that a big wave of slurry went right on us and made the level of the "water" increase. We were in the right middle of the pond. It was one of the most nauseating thing I have ever lived. "OF FUCK!" Roger cried out. The mud was now above our knees. "I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO FOLLOW YOUR PLAN MISTER BRIAN MAY!" Brian threw him a bad stare. "I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN ROGER TAYLOR!"

"WELL THE BEST YOU CAN DO IS NOT ENOUGH!" He frowned and crossed his arms. Deaky and I quietly giggled. I was so tired of their shits. "Boys, I don't know if you actually noticed, but the mud's level is increasing and we need to do something!" John closed his eyes and lifted his arms to the sky, so a green light began to form into them-

"No, Deaky don't do that!" Brian stopped him. "But, why?" He looked confused. "You will use your magic needlessly and we will fight against a troll remember? So we need you!" Following Brian's orders, Deaky interrupted his spell. "Sorry..." He shyly mumbled. I wanna hug him. Oh damn, there were such big bubbles that began to form into the mud and-

Wait. What was that smell? Don't tell me that was- "Are you smelling that?" The boys gave me confused looks. Roger's eyes widen suddenly. "Oh yeah, that's smell like-" "FUCK! GAS! WE CAN'T STAY HERE!" As soon as Brian yelled that, we were rushing to the other side of the pond.

We laid down behind a fallen tree trunk and cover our ears in anticipation. A big explosion made the ground shake like hell. A few minutes later, I let my head exceed from the trunk. The high-tide was over. "Oof! One spark and we were turning into toast my darlings!" I joked. "Yeah! I don't like that, we took a big risk!" John was biting his nails. "Especially, you, Brian!" Challenged Roger. "If something had happened to us, I can assure you that you were going to be the only responsible!" He laughed cruelly at Brian who was visibly very disappointed to have failed and nearly killed his friends.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and the boys gradually crossed the swamp. No troll was seen for the moment- "GUYS! LOOK!" Roger pointed out to the sky. We all looked in that direction to see a big aircraft advancing very fast with a thick black smoke coming from it! "Oh no! It is an aircraft that come from Trois' School! We need to help the people inside! Come on!" Brian began to ran after it and we all followed him. When we heard that big "BANG!" noise, we knew what it meant... The aircraft had crashed...

"OVER HERE!" I found the rest of the aircraft in the middle of a big puddle of mud. We rushed to it in the fastest way we could do. When I was sufficiently near of the big engine to see the passengers, I immediately recognized them...

It was Jim, Dominique and another girl I didn't know. They all were on the floor, looking a little bit hurt.

"Is everything okay here?" John's soft voice asked when we arrived to the crashed aircraft. They all looked up to look at us. Jim giggled when he recognized me. "Yeah, don't worry guys!" He blushed as he got up. "There's no reason for you to be concern!" Retorted the girl behind him. Hey wait a minute... No! I knew her! That was the girl who was dancing with Brian last night! That would explain why the curly-haired man was looking at his feet.

"So, thank you boys, but we are okay, you can continue what you were doing and we will find a way to fix this machine." Dominique smiled. But we all know that they wouldn't achieve to do that on their own. "But, how could a so powerful aircraft could have crash like that?" Demanded John. It was true that this airship looked very new.

Deaky's answer seemed to embarrass The-girl-who-was-dancing-with-Brian-last-night, because she suddenly blushed a lot. "It was a accident and nothing else!" She sounded really aggressive. "The airship had lost altitude and... Yeah it was a simple mechanical problem-"

"We got it Chrissie!" Sighed Jim. So this girl's name was Chrissie. "And, by the way, what are you doing here, boys?" He was clearly expecting an answer from me, with the way he was staring at me. "We are looking for the troll that escaped from Trois-"

"No way! That's our mission! That's the mission of the students of Trois and you're not part of that school!" Chrissie crossed her arms, almost asking us to leave after all we did to arrive here. "But we-"

"Absolutely! You will let that mission to the best students of all the kingdom!" Chrissie winked. My godness, she was so pretentious. "Okay, so let's wait for them together, right?" I almost choked when Roger said that casually. I wanted to take a picture of Chrissie angry face so badly. "That's weird, I still cannot see them-"

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" She took Roger's arm violently. "Chrissie calm down for God's sake!" Dominique made Chrissie free my blond friend. "Chrissie just wanted to say that it would be preferable that you return to the White Queen's castle and let us get that very dangerous creature." She said, trying to calm down the situation. "Come on Dominique, if they are grown men there's no need to repeat!" Spat the other girl. Dominique rolled her eyes. "There's also no need to talk to us like that Chrissie!" Retorted Roger, smiling.

"Okay, but you were adverted! If one of you come to complain, it's his problem! No let's go people we need to seek that bloody animal." Why was Chrissie so cold whereas we didn't do nothing to her?

"What shall we do?" I turned around to look at my friends. "Well, that's quite obvious, we will help these poor people!" Answered Roger ironically. "No, I'm not sure that's a very good idea..." Exprimed John. The poor guy was now scared of Chrissie. "But, John, Freddie and I have already met that troll and I can assure you that he is very powerful. Even if she doesn't show it, Chrissie and also the others need our help!" Roger was right. I didn't want them to get hurt by that monster. "Well, if you all share that advice, I think that I don't have many choices than to come with you." John groped his hands nervously.

"If there is only one thing I could be sure of, it is that something is really weird." Brian was holding his chin, thinking deeply. "The handcuffs put to prisoners in Trois' jail can only be open with a very powerful mental magic." No. Wait. Don't tell me that- "And if we take a closer to the aircraft, there is a hole just in the motor..." Brian reasoning was perfect, but there was one thing I didn't understand-

"But troll doesn't have any magic powers!" John rode my mind again. "Yes, but he certainly have some good friends." I had my little idea about who were his friends actually... I knew only one person who had a psychic powers...

"Okay guys, let's follow the mud, maybe we will find something!" Roger tried to be cheering but that sounded false. "Right, but try to be prudent, this troll could be everywhere!" Advised Brian. We started to follow a way traced by the slurry and it wasn't reassuring at all. It led us to a forest which began to be darker and darker.

"Hey, what is it there?" Roger's voice almost made me jump. I couldn't see the thing he was talking about. "I don't know Rog and I'm clearly not courageous enough to venture myself there." There were a lot of other ways, why would we go there-

"Wait, boys, this is the right way, I can feel it." Dear John, could you shut your pretty mouth sometimes? "What the heck are you talking about Deaky, I don't feel anything!" Retorted Brian. "Yes, but you have to make me confidence! Let's go!" Why was he always taking a lot of assurance in the wrong moments? Argh...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, be quiet, I recognize that plant!" John suddenly whisper. "Why are you whispering Deaky?" Asked Roger our loud. "Shhh... Dear God, Roger, don't talk like this, this plant hate noises!" I had effectively noticed that this part of the forest was very quiet. Maybe John was right. "Huh!" Exclaimed my blond mate. "I don't believe it, I need some proofs!" He did one of his higher falsetto that made everyone cover his ears, because of the tone. Nothing happened. "You see, that's okay, there is no risk over here, we can talk normally!"

As soon as he said that, two littles vines began to wrap around his ankles... "Rog, you-" I covered my mouth with my hand, exactly like Brian. "Why are you looking at me like this? Look-" Too late, the two vines lifted him up by his ankles.

"HEEEELP!" He cried out. "THIS PLANT IS GONNA KILL ME!" John sighed loudly, before slowly approaching the plant. "Roger don't move!" My blond friend tried to execute Deaky's orders, even if he was upside down. Then, John put his hands around his head and began to concentrate. A few seconds later, the plant was slowly freeing Roger, who immediately fell into the mud below him. "OH FUCK!" He cried out with his high-pitched tone. "Shh! Roger you're incorrigible for God's sake!" Got angry John, still whispering. "Now, promise me to keep your mouth shut!"-

"SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE!" We all stared in the same direction. That was Dominique's voice. What the hell was happening? "Oh Dom stop screaming like that you are preventing me from reflecting!" Yelled Chrissie's voice.

Oh my- The same plant that attacked Roger was now entirely firmly wrapped around the three students of Trois. "There you are!" This time, my blond mate whispered. "No problem, then! Keep on whispering while this plant is happily digesting us!- OW!" The vines tighten violently around them. "Hush! Chrissie! Stop screaming! This plant hate noises!" Frowned Brian, still talking very lowly. John began to walk to the root of the vines.

"It's okay sweetie, calm down, you can release them now..." Did John's soft voice actually talked to the plant? Probably, because the root began to unwind little by little. Jim, Dominique and Chrissie were free. John was our savior.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I helped Jim to get up and we followed to the others. Suddenly, he slowly took my hand. "I'm very happy to see you again Freddie!" He gently spoke, smiling. That was so adorable. "It's also a pleasure-" "

"Oh come on guys! There's no "noises plant" any more, you can talk normally!" Goddammit Roger! He put an arm around my shoulder. "You see Fred, we are out of danger!"

"Thank you for that information Rog." I sighed. "Well, now do you accept our company among you?" I asked everyone and especially Chrissie who didn't look glad at all. "Yeah, we will help you to catch that troll, after all that's why we are here too!" Chrissie did a forced chuckling at John. "I'm not accepting students of the White Queen in the team!"

"So... We can say that you are alone now? Because, personally, I want them to be with us!" Dominique positioned just in front of us. "And if you meet the troll, then you'll just have to scream!" She added. Why were they so cruel among themselves?

"That's enough! I'm following you!" Chrissie spat. I think that the only we could do with her is to be really patient.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were now walking while trying to be very quiet. The troll could appear anywhere and we had to be ready. But, without any warning, Dominique abruptly fell on the floor, letting a little groan when she touched it. Roger giggled a little before making his way to help her. "What else could be so great? First we have four useless boys among us, and now we have Dominique-the-awkward." Chrissie mocked loudly. "Chris, stop that please! You're going too far!" Dropped Jim, giving her a dead stare. "Oh! And what would you do if I continue, Jim Hutton?" She challenged, her head held high.

"Well, we would have no other choices that expulse you from the team!" Retorted Dominique. She didn't realized the big silence she would create. Everybody were glancing at Chrissie in a very bad way, even John was doing it! And I can assure you that it was quite terrifying...

"Okay, okay, calm down please... Huh... Maybe we just need to... Huh... Find that troll?" She giggled nervously.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of walking through the forest, we arrived at its end and find ourselves in front of a river. The current seemed really powerful. "Oh my God, look! There is a whirlwind!" Noticed Jim. We couldn't go further then. We had to go back-

"Come on! We can cross it" Dominique gained momentum and jumped, reaching the other side. I looked at her, mouth wide open. "If you say so!" Roger imitated her perfectly. Then Brian achieved to do it followed by Jim. Then, it was my turn. I retreated and then, I ran in the fastest way I could. I jumped, and I reached the other side... Before loosing balance and falling backwards. "Fred!" Roger caught my arm and pulled me back on the ground just in time. He had just saved my life. "Thanks Roggie!" I breathed, still shook. "You welcome Fred!"

"Boys, I won't arrive to..." We heard Deaky's small voice. Oh no. Not now. "Oh come on Deaky! You just have to gain momentum and jump!" John retreated a little when Brian said that. "Don't worry John, if you don't have enough momentum, we will catch you up!" Cheered Jim. That seemed to reassure him a little. He began to run shyly, but I knew it wasn't fast enough to reach our side. When he finished his jump, he wasn't on the ground. Jim and I seized each one of his arms and pulled him among us. "It's okay Deaks! You did it!" Brian desperately tried to congratulate a frightened Deaky.

"HELP!" That was Chrissie who had failed her jump. "Gotcha Chrissie!" Tried to articulate Brian, who was trying to pull her back on the ground, by her arms. "Please Brian, don't drop me!" It was the first time I heard her begging like that. But sadly, the current was too strong for Brian and he began to slide...

"BRIAN!" Roger ran to him and held his legs, eyes squeezed shut. "PLEASE HELP ME I WON'T LAST LONG!" We all ran to him and began to pull him. "Almost there Rog!" Groaned Dominique as she was pulling his leg like a mad girl. "Come on let's pull one more time!" Jim began to force a lot and we all imitated him. Brian was the first one on the ground and Chrissie soon joined him. My poor curly-haired friend looked completely exhausted and Roger was comforting him. "We must find that troll, right now! We have already lost too much time!" What? That's how she was thanking Brian and us? I heard Jim sigh loudly and I saw him shake his head, looking disappointed about her.

A loud scream was abruptly heard. "That's it! That's the troll! Come on!" We all monitored Dominique. But, another scream was heard, and this time, it was more high-pitched. "Some students are in danger, we must hurry!" Brian sped up his race.

Four boys were blocked by the troll against a small cliff. "HELP US!" Screamed one of them. We must acted really fast. "Okay, guys, I have a plan!" Exclaimed Dominique. "First, Roger, John, Freddie and Brian will create a diversion..." Me and my friends gasped in confusion. That wasn't fair. "And Jim, Chrissie and I will catch him, right?" She finished. "But wait how do-"

"LET'S GO!" Chrissie pushed us just behind the troll. It looked even bigger than last time! "HEY! BIG OAF! YOU MUST REMEMBER US!" When I screamed that, it immediately turned around and screamed. "WHAT'S THE MATTER? YOU JUST HAVE TO COME IF YOU WANT TO CATCH US!" Provoked Roger. The troll immediately ran towards us. That was so terrifying that we all tackled ourselves to the floor.

But Jim and Dominique caught its legs just in time, what made it fell on the floor. "CHRISSIE, NOW!" The girl immediately tried to follow Jim's orders. With her magic, she managed to create big handcuffs that she tried to put around the troll wrists. But this one got up just in the wrong moment and get rid of Dominique and Jim violently, before taking Chrissie and threw her in the air. Fortunately, Brian used a spell that slowed down her fall, so there weren't any damages. And the troll escaped, whereas we were seven against him...

A hand helped me to get up. It was one of the boys that we saved. "Thank you very much!" He said with a very pronounced accent. "That's normal!" I smiled. At least, someone was grateful here. "Can I know your name?" He suddenly asked. "Yes, I am Freddie Bulsara! What about you?"

"George Harrison, it's a real pleasure!" George Harrison... Wh- No. Yes. He was the lead guitarist of one the band of the White Queen. What was their name already? The Beetles or something like that? "George! Time to retire!" Yelled one of the others. "I'm coming John! Hope we will meet again Freddie!" He began to walk away. Too bad, I also wanted to meet the three others...

I walked back to my friends to see Jim, looking very disappointed. I immediately knew why. "Jim, maybe you didn't manage to catch the troll, but you have saved the Beetles!" Jim chuckled. "That's very kind Fred, but I'm only half satisfied: we were at two centimeters of catching it!" He buried his face in his hands. It was so sad to see him like that. "No, Jim actually me and the boys think that-"

"Yes and you're absolutely right! We are sadly not the brightest students of all the Kingdom... We don't even arrive to lead a mission properly, we are always arguing..." He sighed. Effectively, Dominique and Chrissie were yelling at each others again. "Maybe you just have to strengthen your team spirit, like we did!" I tried to cheer him up, but it didn't really work... "Maybe you're right, but with a girl like Chrissie, it is just impossible..." It killed me to see him like that. I wanted to say to him to expulse Chrissie, but I knew that it would be better if I keep my mouth closed. "Well, come on, let's find that troll again!" He gave me his hand that I took shyly. Brian, Roger, John, Chrissie and Dominique followed us.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After walking for a while, we arrived into the darkest part of the forest, I had a weird sensation. A dark sensation. "Freddie, are you feeling something?" Asked a curious Deaky. "Yes, I feel like... Something bad happened here..."

"I feel it too..." Said Brian, eyes closed. "It is clear, dark magic had been used here." Roger concluded. I felt a well-known wave inside me. It was the same as when Paul attacked me for the first time. "Are you feeling that?" The boys gave me a confused look. "What's happening?"

"I don't know I feel like... Like if Paul used his magic here!" Their eyes widen. "That's quite weird! What would Paul do in this story?" I could see that Brian's brain was upside down, just because of his lost stare. "Listen boys, it is only an intuition, but I think that Ray, Bill and Paul have participated to the evasion of the troll... I know that's weird..." But it made sense in my head: the handcuffs were probably opened by Paul, the crash of the aircraft could have been from Ray for preventing Jim, Chrissie and Dominique to find it...

"People, this is the end of the swamp... Maybe we should go back to the aircraft..." Proposed Dominique. She was right. The troll had disappeared and there was nothing we could do about it. "Well, we will accompany you!" Decided Roger and we made our way back to the forest. Maybe we failed, but this mission wasn't useless at all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the night when their aircraft landed just in front of the White Queen's castle for us. All the students were probably already in their room with all the lights there were. "We can also land just in front of your room's window if you want." Giggled Jim. "I think that it will be okay to clim stairs!" I joked as an answer. "Well, we will meet again boys!" Dominique greeted us before closing to door the airship. Me and the boys waved as the aircraft went away from us.

Then, we went to our room and quickly went to bed. Before sleeping, the only thing I thought was Jim. That wonderful man. I really wanted to go on mission again with him. He was so kind, so gentle, so... Perfect. I have never fell in love with a man, but I think that there was something happening between us...


	5. You're My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaky receive an invitation to a date from a certain Veronica, but when he comes back from it the next day, he is not the same any more.

Chores aren't fun. No really. Especially when they are at night after you work all day long.

And moreover when the chore is about cooking... I can't cook!

But, here we were, Brian, John, Roger and me peeling potatoes for dinner, in the kitchen of the castle. We weren't talking a lot to each others: we were so exhausted!

I was nearly falling asleep on my work plan when I suddenly realized I have been close to cut my finger as I confounded it with the potato I was peeling. I really needed to sleep...

"I don't get it." I sighed.

"What don't you get?" Replied Brian sleepy voice. I left my task for a little moment. "I mean look guys, we are in Rhye, a magic world, and here we are, cooking manually while we could cook with a little magic!"

Now that I knew that my powers were coming from my voice, I hummed a song to levitate and that worked miraculously. My mates laughed when I did that.

But, of course, it was precisely at that moment that the kitchen chef entered the room... The door hit me while I was levitating and I immediately lost control of what I was doing and fell on the cold floor, leaving a little "oof" when I landed.

I heard that bastard of Roger guffaw discretely. I lifted my head to give him a death stare but the only things I saw were Brian and Deaky looking scared.

"BULSARA!" Ah. That must be the chef who was clearly yelling into my ears! I shuted my eyes shut as an anticipation for my eardrums. "I SAID MAGIC'S FORBIDDEN HERE! IF AN ACCIDENT HAPPEN I'LL BE RESPONSIBLE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"No that wasn't his fault sir, actually, we asked him to do that!" Brian immediately tried to cover for me. Did I already say I loved him very much?

"Yeah it-t was just a simple t-trick don't worry-y... It-t is no-not gonna-a happen ever again-n..." Deaky was so freaking cute when he was blushing! But, no I couldn't accept them to cover me up when I was the one who did shit.

"Thank you very much guys but it was actually my fault-" I was cut off.

"Whatever, don't use magic here at all!" Determined the chef. Roger was swallowing tears of laugh. I was going to kill him. "-The real reason of my coming is that I got a letter for John Richard Deacon born on 19th August 1951." My shy friend's face went white as snow.

"I'm-m not ex-expecting-g any-y letter..." He swallowed difficultly. "I'm not expecting any-y letter at-t all..." I noticed that he was nervously playing with his hands, like he did when he was anxious.

"I don't care I have a letter for you so take it!" Ordered the chef as he plated the letter on Deaky's chest violently. "The dinner must be ready in one hour, don't deceive me boys! And don't forget to check on the roast in the hoven!" He left the kitchen with a very determined walk. That was clear. I didn't like him.

Brian ran to check the food in the hoven. "Everything's okay here" he affrimed.

"Who's this letter from Deaks?" Roger stole the letter from a frozen John. Meanwhile, he immediately reacted when his letter has been taken away from his hands. "G-Give it back-k Roger please-e!" He tried to articulate.

"Huh-huh" Answered my blond mate in provocation. "Not until I've seen who's this from." He winked, as he opened it.

"Rog no please-e!" Begged Deaky. I don't know if he had really begged, but that quite sounded like he had.

As soon as my stupid friend had read who was the author of the mail he wide opened his mouth and stared at my shy friend with insistance. John took his head in his hands in probably shame.

"DEAKY'S HIDING THINGS FROM US!" Exclaimed Roger. He began to turn around John, making fun of him. "Who's that Veronica huh Deaks?" I think that Deaky just wanted to disappear at that exact moment. "Won't you tell your friends?" Chuckled the blond idiot.

Did John have an actual girlfriend? I just couldn't imagine that! John was too shy to approach a girl!

"Oh! Does John have a date with a girl?" Brian abandoned the roast's supervision as he nearly ran to us. "We want to know everything darling!" I increased John's discomfort as I exclaimed that.

Deaky was trembling of embarrassement and I've never seen his face turning that red before.

"We ask for some carifications Deaks, would you?" My shy mate didn't answer. "Well, may I read what's written on the paper then." Roger cleared his throat.

"Sweet John Richard Deacon born on 19th August of 1951, please meet at the Black Lagoon at 9PM the day you're gonna receive that letter.

With love and affection,

Veronica Tetzlaff"

"Aww that's so cute!" Commented Brian as he read the letter from above Roger's shoulder. "But that's weird, that writing reminds me something-"

"Shut up Bri don't ruin the moment!" Snapped the blonde.

Deaky swallowed difficultly. "Aww come on Johnny!" Roger gave him an amical little hit on the shoulder. "You can count on us to help you but we need to know who that girl is!"

"Oh huuhh..." My green-eyed friend took a long inspiration. "It's a childhood friend of mine. We grew up together in Funf... I didn't know she was going to date me thought..."

Roger and I went into a long "AWWWWWW", as Deaky seemed more and more embarrassed. "But, whatever, I can't join her, we have chores tonight..." I almost forgot that.

"You know Deaky, dates don't happen all the time so let's make the best of them when they are planned, right?" Why was my blonde mate always there when it was time to skip a class or a chore? And why did Brian look always so pissed off when Roger give an advice including not respecting rules? Oh, whatever.

I quickly threw a look at the clock. It was 8PM. So, technically John would have only one hour to join Veronica at the Black Lagoon. We weren't gonna let kitchen's duties ruin Deaky's date at all!

I climbed on my work plan and stood and it to have the attention of my three friends.

"Everyone to the flat my darlings, we are gonna get Deaky ready for tonight!" I exclaimed in barnstorming way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we were walking to our flat, I was questioning myself about what Deaky should wear on a first date... Maybe something colorful, but not to much, maybe... I didn't know!

We stepped into John and I's room, when my green-eyed friend suddenly opened the small cupboard in front of his bed.

"What a poor wardrobe you have Deaky..." Oops. It went off by itself. But I mean... Who can live with just 3 trousers, a few tee-shirts and only one pair of shoes?!

"You know Freddie I am not really into fashion..." Deaky defended himself shrugging.

Roger began to search into his small wardrobe. "Hmmm... Freddie do you have some clothes adapted to a date?" I nearly exploded of laughter.

We went to my part of the room and I opened my huge wardrobe.

"Holy cricket!" Dropped Brian, looking astonished. "I think I've never seen so many clothes in the same place in my entire life!" Added John in a small voice.

"Don't worry it's just Freddie weird obsession with fashion, you're gonna get used to it with time." Oh my God Roger just shut up!

"Well John choose something you like you have a large choice!" I smiled to my roommate. This one shyly began to dig into my clothes with the help of Roger and Brian. I also helped them, seeking into my suits.

"Huuuh... What about that?" He asked after a few minutes, holding a black tank top with some white embroidered flowers at the neck. Roger and Brian looked at it for a few seconds.

"This a good choice for funeral Deaky! Not a date! You need something more colorful!" Snapped my blonde mate. I knew that he was saying that because that was one of his favorite clothes from my wardrobe and he was stealing it to me all the time.

"Colorful?" Asked Brian in confusion. "No Rog, a date must be a little serious, I think this top could be a good idea!"

"Are you kidding me Bri? What do you even know about how to dress? You're wearing your uniform all the freaking time!" Retorted Roger. Here we were going again.

"That's because I'm a serious student unlike you! You're always skipping everything!"

"I have just some more interesant things to do that's all! Why are you annoying like Sir Beach?"

Roger and Brian fights were so frequent that it became really annoying. I only intervene when they began to threw my clothes to each other.

"Hey stop! Go fight somewhere else!" I yelled. "He's the one who began!" They both exclaimed in defense, pointing at each other. Of course, this intervention just led to another argument...

I rolled my eyes and looked at Deaky, sat on my bed, who was more desperate than ever, holding his head with his hands and staring at empty. "Awww Deaks come on! We are going to find something don't worry!" I rubbed his back.

He sighed. "I don't know Fred. I don't even know if I should go to this date..." That made me angry. Deaky wasn't self-confident enough? I was gonna make him self-confident! I returned back to dig into my wardrobe. I had to find something. Deaky had to go to that date!

Maybe if Brian and Roger weren't insulting them so much, I could more concentrate.

He needed a suit, not casual clothes... What was Roger thinking about? Brian was quite right, he needed a little bit of serious, but also not to much...

AH AT LAST! "I've found something!" I exclaimed happily, as I took one of my white suit out of my cupboard. "What about that? I quite like it!"

Deaky looked at it with wide opened eyes and Roger and Brian stopped to argue.

After a few minutes, John still wasn't answering so I had to insist. "What do you think about it Deaky? Tell me!" His lips were trying to move.

"It-t's-s beautiful-l t-thanks! B-But-t ar-are you s-sure this-s is okay? Isn't-t this-s a l-little t-too much-ch?" He looked so shy that was so cute! I turned to Brian and Roger. "What do you think guys?"

"That's perfect in my opinion! Congratulations Fred!" Wow! This kind of phrase coming from Brian was really rare. "Yeah, not bad at all!" Roger gave his advice. The other thing that was rare was having Roger and Brian agreeing on the same thing!

The only one who seemed insecure about that was the person who was gonna wear it. "Guys-s I-I don't-t t-think it-t's a g-good idea-a t-to g-go there-e" Ughh...

"Listen to me darling..." I stood next to Deaky and took his head with my hand to make him into the mirror. "You are beautiful, you are amazing, you are perfect, you are gonna get that girl right?"

"No I'm-"

"Shut up! I tell you that you are so repeat after me: I am great!"

I heard him gulp. "I am great" He repeated in a small voice.

"I am beautiful!"

"I am b-beautiful-l!"

"I am a wonderful person and I am loved!"

"I got it F-Freddie..."

"So now! You go to this date and you're gonna show that girl you love her right?"

"O-Okay"

"Good"

"GUYS!" Ah that was Brian. "Don't you think this date could be something else! I mean, just think it is strange that this girl knew which day you were going to receive that letter! I smell something bad!"

"You're just too paranoid Brian darling!" I assured him.

"No I'm smelling something bad too!" Roger confirmed, looking at the door of our room and the smoke that was coming from it.

Oh shit...

"THE ROAST" We all exclaimed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all rushed into the corridors, without even closing our flat. We were completely panicked. The castle was gonna burn because of us!

Shit was the world that was going round in my head. We were fucked up.

"I'm taking the extinguisher!" Yelled Deaky, as we continued to run like madmen.

When we opened the door of the kitchen, we almost couldn't breathe because of the smoke, so we coughed at lot.

"Oh hell no!" Noted Roger in a strangled voice caused by thickness of the smoke.

"This is a disaster!" I recognized Brian voice.

"ONLY A DISASTER? THIS IS A CALAMITY! YOUR IRRESPONSABILITY IS UNFORGIVABLE BOYS!" We all turned around. We couldn't see who was talking because of the smoke but we identified the voice. Sir Beach was here.

"Well shit!" Whispered Roger. We all felt that Beach was gonna murder us.

FLAMBOIS yelled Jim Beach. The smoke began to be thinner and thinner. A few seconds later, we were seeing the silhoueto of the Queen other-hand. He cast a spell so his hand was absorbing the smoke. He didn't look joyful at all.

"I hope you do have a good excuse-" I was ready to shut my eyes in anticipation for my eardrums.

"I'm coming guys!" Oh no. That was Deaky voice.

My rommate was running with the extinguisher in his hands.

"I'm coming- OUCH!" When John entered the kitchen, he caught his foot into the cable of the oven who was crossing the front door... He fell on the ground, doing a little yelp and dropped the extinguisher during his fall... The extinguisher immediately began to work and discharged its content... On Sir Beach!

Okay Freddie don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh... How could I do that when even Brian was giggling discretly?

Beach took a small tissue from his suit to clean his face. He looked even angrier than before Deaky arrived. "You're gonna get back to work immediately and I can assure you that the Queen's gonna hear about this!" That was the last thing that the other-hand of the Queen said before exiting the room doing big footsteps.

I was relieved that it was the only thing he did. Sometimes, Sir Beach could be very worse than that...

There was a big silence between me and the boys.

"Well, is cheese on toast okay for you tonight?" Requested Deaky. We all exploded of laughter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deaky went out for his date after one entire hour of preparation. He precised to not wait for him to go to sleep.

After he was gone me and the boys were spending our last minutes of the day in the living room of our flat.

"I want to go out as well! With or without a date!" Grumbled Roger.

"It must be better when you are invited Roger. I'm so happy for Deaky!" I answered. Brian had a little laugh when I responded that.

"What are you laughing about Brian?"

"Date just doesn't attract me, it's a lost of time!" He explained to us.

"You weren't saying that when you told me how you liked Chrissie last night, huh Bri?" What was Roger saying?

I was going to ask for some explanations. "Have a good night boys! Time to go to sleep for me!" Announced Brian, doing a fake yawn.

My blonde mate and I looked at each other before giggling like little girls.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I was woken up by a lot of noises that seemed right next to me. I diffilcutly opened my eyes and saw Deaky next to my bed, staring at me like if a I was a ghost. I almost jumped.

"Huhh, do you want something Deaks?" I asked completely confused. He shook his head and went back to his part of the room.

I took my time to make my ideas right. Then, I remembered that he had a date with that Veronica last night! "By the way Deaks, how was last night? Is that Veronica nice?" My friend didn't answer and just began to dig something into his drawers. "Deaky?" I insisted. I know he was shy, but he usually answer when I talk to him... "John?" I tried again. This time, he reacted.

"What do you want?" Wow. That was cold. What was happening? That didn't look like him at all.

He was going to answer when the door of our room opened, letting us see Roger and Brian. "What the heck are you doing? It is so early!" Yawned Roger. That was a weird sensation but I was feeling less insecure now that Roger and Brian were here.

"Oh huhh... I just dropped..." John looked around him like he was looking something that he could have dropped. "... My bag! That's all! You can go back to bed now!" He did a smile, but it wasn't a cute smile like as usual. It more looked like a fake smile.

I was praying for Roger and Brian to stay here and not letting me alone with John. "Oh the bell is gonna ring so it would be useless to go back to sleep now!" I tried.

"Yeah Freddie is right!" Thanks Brian! "And, by the way Deaky, at which hour did you come back? We didn't even hear you!" That was a good question. We were sharing the same room and I didn't hear nothing as well.

"Oh! It was late and I didn't want to wake you up! That's all!" That answer looked like Brian's question had offended him.

He was about to leave the room. "Hey Deaky! Tell us how it was last night! We want to know!" I just wanted to know if his date with Veronica was linked to his strange behavior.

"Nothing." He retorted coldly.

"Oh, and you think we are gonna believe that!" I really wanted to know why he was so strange today.

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING HAPPENED RIGHT? OH MY GOD WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE CARE OF YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND LEAVE ME ALONE?" Okay. There was definetly something wrong. Deaky never lifted his voice on anybody before.

My roommated left the room, slamming the door shut under Brian and Roger astonished stares. "Who does he think he is?" Got angry Roger as he was going to make his way to follow him. But Brian softly took him by the shoulder. "No Rog you should leave him alone he seems upset." My curly-haired friend frowned when he said that. He seemed suspicious.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

According to people, Deaky didn't show up to any class today. I am gonna be repetitive but, that doesn't look like him.

Of course, Roger had decided to skip the last class of the day because in his opinion, metamorphosis is useless and will never help him reaching whatever. That was just Roger after all.

When I finished my last class of the day I went back to the flat.

I dropped my books and almost fainted when I opened the door.

Our flat was upside down. I've never seen so much disorder everywhere. It looked like a fucking tornado crossed the living room.

I rushed to John and I's room and it was the same thing. I was panicked about all the thing that could have happened.

Did someone just try to rub this place? Why? And what did he want if it was the case? I was asking myself too much questions.

I went to Brian and Roger's room when I saw a thing that I would never wanted to see. Roger was lied on the floor of their disordered room, unconscious. I didn't even take the time to think and I ran towards him. I kneeled on his side

"Roger! Hey Roger! Please talk to me! Say something!" I shook his shoulder but he didn't react at all. Fuck. "Roggie please I need you!" I was so desperate. Everything but not Roger, please!

"Awwww... How cute!" I immediately turned around and saw John standing against the wall. This one had a stare I've never seen on him. An evil stare. I didn't understand nothing anymore.

"J-John d-don't tell me you're the one who've done this p-please!" I begged him. I didn't want to hear that. That was too cruel.

A smirk was drawn on John's face. That meant "yes". "B-But why? J-Just why?" He began to walk towards me. "We just argued that's nothing, but now please, get off the room, I need to finish the work." I was petrified.

"Which work?" I immediately asked, fearing the answer I was gonna receive.

But instead of giving an answer, John just gave me the most terrifying stare I've ever seen from someone. "I THINK I'VE TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted, before taking a chair and throwing it violently on the ground, almost breaking it.

"I don't recognize you anymore Deaky... What's happening? You can tell me-" I felt tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"I DON'T WANT TO DISCUSS WITH YOU! JUST GET OUT!" John formed a purple magic ball and threw it to me. I avoided it narrowly by throwing myself on the floor.

I got up quickly. "I AM DONE JOHN! IT'S OVER NOW!" I was about to attack him.

"BASTARD!" He exclaimed before running to the big window of the living-room. I didn't know how he did that, but he changed himself into a purple light and violently crossed the winodw, breaking it.

What the fuck? Since when was he capable of doing that?

I tried to get back to my sense after what I seen before running back to Roger who was still lied on the ground.

I gently shook him again. "Rog wake up..." I whispered in his ear. What does John have done to him? I thought that he was the one who cast healing spell!

After a few minutes, a few sounds began to be heard from Roger's mouth. Then, my blond mate slowly opened his eyes. I was so relieved.

"F-Fred?" He asked in a rough voice. He didn't look like he was having any memory trouble and that was pretty good. "I'm here my darling don't worry!" I hugged him.

"What happened to me? I don't remember anything!" He announced rubbing the back of his head.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were joined by Brian a few times after I made tea to Roger and explained him what happened. I also explained it to Brian when he arrived. They both couldn't believe it.

"That's impossible I just can't even imagine it!" Brian took his head with hands.

"You need to believe in it Brian this isn't a dream, I was attacked." Even when he said that, Roger sounded like it was hard to think.

"I just wonder what could have happened to him, he wasn't like that last night!" I meant it. Last night, he was terrified by the idea of going to a date and today he was exiting our flat by the window...

"His date with Veronica must have climbed to his brain..." Brian gave that hypothesis. It was possible but I couldn't find what kind of thing could have turned him that way...

"You think that Deaky had lost his mind? I don't think that Veronica has something to do with these! I mean you should have seen that! He was diabolic, that just doesn't sound like him!"

"And I don't understand in which way this has something to do with me!" Scandalized Roger.

"Unless he has lost his memory..." Proposed Brian. "Or maybe there is just something that prevent him from having clear ideas..." He put his finger against his mouth like everytime he was thinking.

We couldn't just stay here crossing our arms, we had to help John! "We need to know more about it!" I slammed my hands against the living room table. "For the moment, nobody had to know about that story! That stays between us three!"

"I don't think we will keep the secret for a long time Fred." Sighed Brian as he shew all the disorder there was everywhere.

"Whatever Bri. First of all, we need to find him!" Roger got up and clapped his two hands together. Wow. Roger wanted to help Deaky after what he did to him?

"So what do we begin with?" I asked.

"With yesterday rendezvous..." Brian kneeled next to the lamp to take the paper that was under. That was Veronica's letter. "Veronica Tetzlaff our suspect number one!" He announced with a smirk.

We were gonna get the real Deaky back again.


	6. Seaside Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to find out why John is acting so weird. But the answer isn't really what they expected.

Brian, Roger and I jumped on a dragon that led us to Trois. Maybe Jim, Chrissie or Dominique could help us finding out who that Veronica is, as she is supposed to be in their school.

I knew that Trois was a valley, but I didn't know that the school was located on a hill around! That was wonderful! The school of Trois was one way bigger than the castle of the White Queen, but less majestic of course. It was an enormous red structure, soaring up probably more than 500 meters into the air. There was also a huge waterfall that was coming from the roof to discharge itself into the lake at the bottom of the hill.

Here, the students weren't learning about magic, but about hand-to-hand combat, which was a lot interesting as well.

We landed right in front of the entrance of the school. This one was so big that it was almost scary.

"Tell me Brian, we are not gonna climb all the stairs to find them right? You are gonna find another way to go up?" Asked Roger with a fake smile as he hugged Brian in an hypocritical way.

"Of course we are not going to climb stairs Rog..." The curly-haired boy repelled the blond one slowly. Roger sighed in relief and I must say that I was quite relieved too. "... Because we are gonna fly!"

"WHAT?!"

" _LEVIOSA_ " Brian cast a spell to us and Roger and I began to levitate. I was trying to stay as calm as I could, even if I didn't like to be far from the ground for a bit... But my blond mate was panicking...

"PUT US DOWN BRI! PUT US DOWN!" He cried as he was wrestling like hell. "ROGER STOP! YOUR VOICE IS WEAKENING THE SPELL!" Roared the other one. "I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE F-"

Brian jumped into the air... Well, I thought he just jumped, but in fact, it had just launched from the ground to fly. The spell made Roger and I following him and we both shouted in fear when we began to be too far from the ground...

"GUYS STOP SCREAMING! YOU'LL TRIGGER YOUR MAGIC POWERS AGAINST ME!" The curly-haired boy informed us. We both tried to stop doing anything coming from our voices.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax for a bit as Brian continued to go up. So Bri could fly? That was amazing!

I looked at Roger. Now he seemed relaxed as well. Maybe a little too much... "WOW! THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN DRIVING A CAR!" He shouted so I could hear him. "DO YOU THINK WE CAN GO FASTER?" Oh my-

"NO THAT'S MAYBE NOT A GOOD IDEA-" Too late. My blond mate made one of his most high-pitched falsetto... What made him get off Brian's flying spell... "ROG!" I shouted. Oh no. Fuck.

"AAAAAAH!" He fell into a free fall, while wrestling to try to stop it. I was too frozen to call Brian. My brain couldn't even describe what kind of emotions I was feeling. My fear had literally possessed my body.

"ROGER!" Brian rushed below me, so did I, the feeling of free falling being the dominant sensation into my chest. I was about to scream in anticipation, but I was scared of breaking Brian's spell and falling just like Roger did.

Brian and I were going awfully too fast downward, but I think that my curly-haired friend knew what was he doing.

The tower's floor were scrolling next to me. I was actually more and more terrified.

 _No, come on Fred, Brian is having the situation in control. But what if we all die? Roger is dead. No don't think about that, that's not true. Roger is dead. Deaky is still not found We are gonna die. Roger is dead. Deaky is also dead._ All these thoughts were mixed inside my head, which was about to explode.

"BRI, FRED!" My curly-haired friend stopped our fall immediately when we both heard Roger's voice. This was coming from the tower.

As we looked closer, we found him! Thanks God he was alive! He was on a kind of terrace with Dominique!

I heard Brian loud sight as he went up to join them. I had no choice but to follow him immediately, what was really great.

We landed on the terrace. "Roger... Never make me being scared like that ever again..." Said Brian's jerky breath, as the poor boy was holding the balcony like if his life depended on it to try to breath normally. I wanted to laugh so bad, even if I had freaked out... Maybe even more than Bri.

"Don't worry Bri, I'm fine, Dom caught me just in time!" Assured Roger. "Next time, you'll make me the pleasure to not do the contrary of what I say please! You could have killed yourself!" The curly-haired boy made a pause. "I would never have forgiven that to myself..." Awwww. That was so cute coming from him! "Aww..." Roger had the same reaction as me.

"Good afternoon boys! Welcome to our room!" Dominique welcomed us with a bright smile. "Hi Dom!" We greeted her. She was always so nice.

"I would like to offer you to stay, but, sadly, I am going to have class in a few times..." Crap. "So, why are you here? I suppose that these stunts that you did around the tower must be for a good purpose!" She laughed.

We explained her everything about John strange behavior and the fact that he had a date with this Veronica the night before.

Dominique considered our story a little before answering. "I'm sorry boys... I would like to help you but I really don't who is this Veronica... I have never seen her in this school I think!" Oh no. Of course. It would have been too easy.

"Then, who could have written that letter?" Brian asked in frustration. "Who could have even know that this Veronica was John's childhood friend?"

"You can take Dom off your suspects' list, she doesn't know how to write!" Oh no. Chrissie was back. I wanted to kill her. "Oh that was really funny Chrissie! Maybe you would like to do another joke like that?" She looked at me as she grabbed her bag in a provocative way. "Goodbye boys!" She exited their room.

"Don't pay attention to her Freddie!" Advised me Dominique. "I hope nothing bad happened to John at all..." She said, looking worried.

"That's what we are trying to know!" I said desperate. Maybe Deaky was in danger right and we couldn't do nothing to help him... That was terrible...

A knock was heard at the door. Dominique went to open it and then talked to another person before coming back to us. "I'm sorry boys, I have to go back to class... Go seek us if you need help, you can count on us!" She waved us before leaving the room.

Roger sighed as he took his head in his hands. "What should we do now?"

"I think it's quite obvious... We are going to Pedair and we will find Deaky!" I ordered. He shouldn't be that far...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that John could be here? I would rather have seen him sleeping in the middle of a quiet forest!" Affirmed Brian as soon as we landed on Pedair.

"At that point I say to myself that he could be anywhere..." I gave that as an answer. "But why beginning by Pedair?" Why were they asking me all these questions now that we were there?

"Boys, try to remember the letter that Veronica wrote! They were supposed to be at the Black Lagoon that night! That can only be here!" I explained. Brian put his finger against his mouth.

"The Black Lagoon..." He murmured. "I will try to use my magic to localize it..." My curly-haired friend closed his eyes. He was obviously looking very concentrated, but Roger and I stepped back from him. Just for being sure that no magic will be shoot at us...

After a few minutes, Brian opened his eyes. "I didn't find anything and I can assure you that I have looked in the entire Kingdom! This place doesn't seem to even exist..." He told us in a dark way.

"Well let's pass to the B plan then!" I exclaimed. I wasn't going to give up so easily. "What's the B plan Fred?" Asked Brian. "It's even more easy to do than the first one, look!"

I talked to the first person that walked besides me. "Excuse me Sir? Do you know something about a certain Black Lagoon?" The man seemed confused. "No that doesn't ring any bell in my mind sorry!"

Brian and Roger looked at me with admiration. "Well, let's ask everyone... There must be at least one person who knows about that place!" Roger left us to put into practice the plan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, sorry!"

"The Black Lagoon, huuuh don't know that place sorry!"

"Never heard of this..."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about!"

We sat on the sidewalk and sighed. How were we suppose to find Deaky at a place that nobody knows?

"I'm beginning to be really worried..." Admitted Roger, shaking his head.

"I personally find that there must be more road signs in Pedair!" I scandalized.

"But, Fred! Absolutely nobody knows about that place! That's really suspicious!" Brian got up from the ground. "I think we should head back to the castle and warn Sir Beach about what's happening!"

"You're already giving up Brian?" That didn't look like him!

"Sometimes perseverance is a loss of time Fred!"

"Oh well then stop making comments about Roger not being exemplary if you can't even help us find Deaky!"

"Stop being so fucking ridiculous Fred!"

"Guys! Stop it! It's not the moment to argue at all!" Roger snapped at us. He was quite right after all.

"OH BRIAN YOU CAN'T EVEN KNOW HOW SORRY I AM!" I know... That sounded like everything except an apology.

"IT'S OKAY I'M SORRY TOO!" He shouted at me as an answer.

Roger gave us the stare of death. "Huuuh, excuse me gentlemen?" What was that? We all looked in the direction of the voice. Oh. It was a very small young man who was talking to us. He had a quite distorted face, that reminded me the face of something else... Of course, I couldn't guess what it was at that moment!

"I couldn't stop myself for hearing you asking questions to people and I think I have the information you are looking for..." Was that real? "Oh, you are probably gonna say that I'm not concerned by that..."

"Are you joking?" I jumped on my feet. "Why didn't you tell us earlier!" I didn't want to sound that mad but ut was stronger than me. "If you know where is it tell us! Oh please!" Insisted Roger.

The man looked at us, joyful to be so requested. "Y-Yes it's a restaurant than just went to open at the exit of the town... To go there you'll just have to follow the main road... You can't miss it, there's a big oak just before!" It was the best day of my life. I looked at the boys who also couldn't believe it.

"Thank you so much Sir-" I turned around to thank the man but he was already gone... "Where did he go?" Asked a shocked Roger. "A strange character..." Mumbled Brian, sounding suspicious. I was completely in agreement with Brian on that point. What the fuck?

But we had no time to discuss about that, we must find Deaky!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The itinerary was right! Here's the oak!" I exclaimed. There was a little building just behind. "I presume this is the Black Lagoon..." It was time to know what happened to John!

"When we will get back to the castle don't forget to update the space and the time in your head Bri!" Roger was making fun of Brian.

"They are already updated Rog! The problem is that place not my magic powers!" Brian frowned. I was about to say something, when suddenly, I had a really bad feeling.

"Do you feel that?" Brian frowned even more and made his way to the oak. He put his hand on the trunk and then jumped back in fear "This tree... It's an illusion, it's not real!" He screamed.

"What the hell are you talking about?-" Roger began his question before an enormous wind attacked us.

This one was so strong that we had to close our eyes and threw ourselves on the ground to not be carried away.

When we were back to our sense, the place wasn't the same any more! Brian was right! The tree was now completely dead and the building looked like an abandoned place. What had just happened?

The door of the Black Lagoon slowly opened and the small man from earlier appeared from inside. "Oh there you are! Come on! We were waiting for us!" He said in a dark tone before showing us the entrance of the building with his arm. Oh no...

"That was a trap we should have doubted it!" Scandalized Roger, his eyes throwing lightening to the man. I helped him to get up. "We know, but it's too late to walk back now!" I mumbled to him.

We followed the man in an hesitant way, ready to respond in case of an attack. Suddenly, this one began to run and we intuitively ran after him... But, of course, the door of the Black Lagoon had been closed shut after we crossed it. That wasn't good for a bit.

"Wait! Who are you?" Shouted Brian at the man who was now out of our sight.

"Boys I'm scared I don't like that place!" That was Roger's trembling voice. Bri and I immediately went closer to him to reassure him.

"It's okay Rog, it's okay..." I breathed in my blond mate hear, as this one began to hold my arm.

"Deaky is that you?" Suddenly asked Brian. What the-

"Oh look who's here!" Deaky appeared from the shadow. His voice sounded evil, like the last time we saw him. "My friends!" He reached out his arms at us but there was something wrong, just like before.

BOOM!

Me and the boys jumped and Roger held on me even more tightly. John approached us even more and we stepped. Now we were all scared of him.

"I'm here just for one thing and nothing else..." I was already fearing the request. "Roger! You're coming with me!" He gripped on my blond mate's arm agressively but Brian intervened just in time to put John's arm away and throw a magic ball to him. My poor Roger was more than frightened and didn't even move any more.

John fell to the ground, letting a groan escape when he hit it. But he got up like what... 2 seconds later?

This one shouted and began to fly away, just above us. From there, he created a... Purple ball? No... John's magic was green, not purple! How could have I not seen that earlier!

"FREDDIE! CAREFUL!" Roger jumped on me, making me avoiding John's spell. We then rushed behind a pillar to hide ourselves and catch our breath. Only a few seconds later, we realized that hiding ourselves there was a very bad idea, because that pillar wasn't very strong at all. Especially if John was continuously shooting at it.

Fortunately Brian went to help us just in time. He had created a blue shield to defend himself from John's attacks. "Should I drop you boys?" He reached out his arm to help us getting up. "It's about time Brimi!" Winked Roger as we all ran towards another place to hide. We could hear John laughing cruelly.

This time, we hid ourselves behind an overthrown table. "Are you ready to give up yet?" Asked John, creating another purple magic balls.

"Deaky! We can't fight against you and you perfectly know it!" Roger didn't know he was wrong.

"But that's not our Deaky! Deaky's magic is green!" John smiled darkly when I yelled that. I got up "Stop it! You have make enough fun of us!"

John landed back on the floor. "You're right little Persian! Now let's pass to serious thing!" He put his hand in front of his head. "To take off my mask!" Wow. I wasn't ready for his voice to change so much. When he took off his hand, it wasn't John any more it was... Paul?

"So good to be myself again!" He exclaimed. Two lights appeared besides him, so Ray and Bill had joined him. Oh my-

"Hey! Wait for me Sir! Please!" The man from earlier rushed towards the wizards. "Of course, of course! CHANGELIUS!" Paul cast a spell to the man who turned into... The orgre! That was what his face was reminding me! I was so stupid! I should have guessed it!

"Brian, Roger are you ready?" I asked as I was preparing myself to sing. The wizards just laughed at that.

"Wait! Is this thing you are looking for?" Asked Paul, as he created a kind of purple bubble. What the heck was that again? An human form began to appear inside, the more the figure was clear, the more I recognized... DEAKY! OH NO! Brian and Roger had their mouth wide open. My poor friend looked unconscious: his head was back and his eyes were closed. Then, I noticed five big circles which were floating around him.

My poor mate slowly opened his tired green eyes. When he saw us, he was obviously feeling really guilty. "Boys... I-I'm s-so sorry..." The three wizards were gonna pay for this. "Deaky, you don't need to apologize, it is not your fault for a bit!" We could hear that Brian was more than sincere.

John slowly lifted his head to look at us. He had a kind of hope in his stare. That revolted me a lot. Bill, Paul and Ray didn't had any right of hurting him.

"What do you want?" I nearly screamed. It's been a long time that I hadn't been furious like I was at that moment. Bill giggled quietly. "What? You still don't understand? We want Roger Taylor, of course!"

What kind of blackmail was that? One of my friend exchanged for another? I didn't have the words to explain of disgusting it was. Me and the boys didn't answer nothing.

"Oh poor little "Deaky", he is prisoner of my energy's circle that are progressively tightening around him..." John groaned and squeezed his eyes shut when those circles began to touch his skin. I wanted to break something.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE RIGHT NOW!" Roger created a magic ball and threw it at Bill, but he avoided it easily, giving a satisfied look to us.

"Roger, you've got something that's really important for us..." Began Paul. "So, you will give yourself to us, without even discuss!" Spat Ray as a conclusion. My blond mate frowned. We weren't gonna let them win so easily.

But then, another moan from Deaky was heard. I looked at him and... Fuck... The circles were tightly wrapped around his head, his neck, his arms, his legs and his feet. He was desperately trying to get rid of it, wrestling very hard. When he did that, Ray and Bill exploded of laughter.

"Come on hurry up! It is not a difficult choice!" Paul rolled his eyes. "John's life or Roger?" Paul didn't have any notion of what friendship was. I'm sure that he didn't even know how it was to have a heart and to love someone.

I looked up at Deaky. This one was hopelessly staring at Roger with tears in his eyes and my blond mate answered him with a determined look.

"We will never yield to such a blackmail you bastards!" Brian began to create a blue energy ball, that went bigger and bigger and-

"NO!" We both jumped at Roger's voice. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT JOHN, YOU WON, I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

My heart was about to stop, when I saw my very best friend beginning to walk towards them. "But-t R-Rog w-we..." It was the first time I heard Brian stammering. He didn't even finish his sentence.

Paul smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear Roger!" He moved his hands and created a white circle on the floor. "Please, go into it." He slowly asked, pointing the circle with his arm. Roger walked up to it.

"Roggie, no, don't do it! We will find another solution!" I pleaded him. Roger was one of the best person I had ever met and I didn't like these three men for a bit. If they do anything that can put his life in danger, I would never forgive myself. But Roger didn't pay any attention to what I said.

"I hope you will keep your word Prenter." Was the last thing he said in a very cold way before entering the circle. At the second after he did it, he began to float in the air and then, the white circle was wrapped around him, just like Deaky. He didn't even try to struggle against it: he just closed his eyes.

"At last..." Paul mumbled. "We finally have him after all this time!" He exclaimed before doing an high-five to Bill and Ray who laughed in victory.

No. No they couldn't win like that. We must intervene.

"Release Deaky, now!" Oh fuck! I had forgotten that John was still prisoner of the circles! But Paul just chuckled cruelly.

"Aw Brian! Maybe you should know that I never keep my word!" Bill and Ray laughed when he said that. Those fuckers. "But..." He looked up to Deaky who had almost fainted because the circle around his neck. "... He is completely useless to us now so you can have him back." Bill moved his hand in John's direction. The circles disappeared and there were nothing to hold him in the air anymore, so he fell on the hard ground.

"Come on! Time to retire!" Yelled Paul, before they vanished with Roger.

At the second later, I had knelt besides Deaky, trying to wake him up. My poor mate was completely unconscious. "John darling, wake up..." I gently said, softly shaking his shoulder. I was soon joined by Brian who looked very angry.

John finally opened his eyes after a few minutes. "F-Fred? B-Bri?" I was about to cry. I was so relieved that he still remembered our names. "Yes, we are here Deaks, they can't hurt you any more."

"B-But, where's Rog?" I bit my lips. Poor Roggie... Brian and I had let him follow them without even trying to stop him. "Oh no... D-Don't t-tell me he is... B-Because of m-me..."

"Shh... You couldn't help what happened Deaks... It is not because of you." I stroked his hair.

"But if I had been more vigilant-"

"Too late Deaky, it's done." Brian's cold tone made tears appearing in Deaky's eyes. Oh no. If he cried, I was going to cry too. It was so heartbreaking.

I opened my arms and John threw himself inside, following up with some "I'm so sorry". I poured some tears too. But Brian was staring at the floor, looking very upset.

"Come on, let's return to the castle." Said Brian as he got up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We were caught like poor people without experience." Said Brian, holding his head.

We were in the garden of the castle, still very disappointed about what happened.

"Maybe because we are really in lack of experience..." I completed my curled-haired friend's sentence.

"We could have fought against them... We were trained for that..." Brian was going insane.

"Brian, we have tried to prevent Roger from doing that but he didn't want to!"

"Why did he do that? He has put himself in a danger we don't even know how to fight! That's unfair!"

"Brian, I-I would have d-done the s-same thing if I had b-been in Roger's place!" Exclaimed Deaky as tears began to form in his eyes. "I'm so s-sorry it's a-all my f-fault!"

"No Deaky it's not!" Brian and I both exclaimed as we began to hug him. A lot of emotions began to submerge me. The first one was anger: the wizards were gonna pay for this!

"Maybe they've won this time but we won't let it happen another time!" Brian and John gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?" I gave an implied smile.

"I mean that they're gonna bite the dust!"


	7. Let's See Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul, Bill and Ray understand that Roger doesn't have the most powerful voice in Rhye. Freddie, Brian and John go to the Black Queen's castle by breaking-in for rescuing their friend and give him his voice back.

** Freddie's POV:  **

It has been more than two hours that I was cooped up in the library. I found myself literally drowning under piles of grimoires, while I hated reading. But whatever, I had to find why did Paul, Bill and Ray want Roger's voice. I mean, why him in particular while I was sure there were plenty other people who had a magic voice? I needed answers...

My eyes began to burn because of the words which were scrolling too fast, but I didn't care, I had to save Roger.

I guided my view with my finger as I underlined sentences that could underline some mysteries around the muse's power. But the only things I found were explanations about how to use it. I sighed loudly as I closed the old book. I didn't care, there must be a clear explanation.

I initiated the last book that remains on my left. This one was called _The Most Powerful Artefacts of Rhye_. I browsed the pages without much hope and only read the titles of each chapters while holding my head with my hand.

 _The Fairy-Feller's Master Stroke_. No.

 _The Stone Cold Crazy_. Neither.

 _The Mother Mercury's Vocals_. No- Wait.

The last title drew my attention. I quickly read the informations about it.

_The powers of Mother Mercury's voice are legendary and extremely powerful. Quite similar to the muse's magic if we take a look at how to use it, this power was transmitted on the Mercury's lineage since generations and generations. However, we don't who's the owner of that incredible magic nowadays and most of the people are according themselves on the fact that it has disappeared from Rhye with the descent of the Mercury after the collapsing of Nevermore._

That was very interesting. Was Roger the heir of that Mother Mercury? If it was the case that would explain everything. I needed to discuss that with Brian and John. Roger could be in a very bad danger.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... So that means Roger could be the potential owner of that power." John and Brian thought deeply at my reasoning after I told them everything I learnt about our blond friend's voice.

"Indeed, I've heard about Mother Mercury and her great powers that exists since the dawn of time." Confirmed Brian, thoughtful with his head resting against the wall of our living room.

"But it's a priceless magic!" Exclaimed John like if he was unsure of what he was saying.

"I've always thought that Roger had just classic muse's powers but I also don't see the three wizards as bad thugs... I think there is a reason behind their actions..." Brian thought out loud. He was right. Why would they have kidnapped Roger if he wasn't the heir? The pieces of the puzzle were slowly putting themselves together.

"Whatever, I have learnt a lot about the muse's power during my researches." I was trying to remember to whole story . "According to the legend, the muse's power appeared a long time ago, so long that nobody knows exactly when it was." Brian and John were now looking at me with wide opened eyes, captivated by what I was saying. "It is said to be one of the numerous presents that Mother Mercury offered to the kingdom, to spread music all over the magical world."

"But what's the link between the three wizards and the muse's magic?" The green-eyed boy began to bite the nail of his thumb like every time he was nervous.

"That was what I was going to explain: the muse's magic can't be associated to dark magic, contrary to the pure Mother Mercury's one."

"So you're saying that if they took Roger it's only because they knew he was Mother Mercury's successor?" Asked my curly-haired friend. I nodded. "That's a credible theory and that also means that Roger rules a very serious danger!" He frowned. "Do you know more about that Mother Mercury?"

I thought for an instant. "According to what I read, the entire magic world was created billions years ago by her in person."

"Did that Mother Mercury really exist or it is just fantasy?" John's curious kaleidoscopic eyes were staring at me, waiting for an answer. It warmed my heart to see how much they were following my thoughts without saying I was completely crazy.

"Well I think it is just representing an ideal you know." Brian answered before me. "It is like the incarnation of the good against the evil." I was now completely lost.

"Of course Brian, but would it bother you to repeat that in English?" We all giggled like little girls.

The incarnation of the good against the evil... Those words were turning in my head. I needed answers.

"Boys, I think I'll go to do some additional researches on that Mother Mercury, it could maybe help us to save Roger from the three wizards' claws." I waved my two friends and quickly exited the flat.

As I walked through the endless corridor of the castle, some more questions began to haunt my mind. I didn't know why but I felt that Mother Mercury wasn't a simple tale. There was something more in that story. Something very important . I could feel it.

"Maybe I can help you?" A soft voice rooted me out from my thoughts. I turned around, kind of surprised. Oh God. My blood just went around in my veins.

That was the White Queen who had just talked to me.

"Your Majesty, I-I..." I stammered, unable to line up two words. I quickly curtsied in a awkward way.

She tenderly smiled and inclined her head towards the end of the corridor. "Come with me." Ordered the White Queen in a calm and confident voice. I swallowed difficulty and began to tremble. Did I do something bad? Did me and the boys do something bad? Oh no. Maybe she learnt about Roger. If it was the case I was going to have a hard time.

I tried to remain as confident as I could and to keep my head high. That was my responsibility after all: I had to assume it. I followed the monarch through the spiral staircase that seemed infinite. The higher we were going, the more my heart was pounding into my chest and my hands were shaking. As we rose, my brain shew me the worst scenarios that could happen.

We stepped off the marble staircase at the top, where a gleaming oak door decorated with gold was ending our climbing. This must be the White Queen's place. That made me even more nervous for some reasons.

The White Queen put her hand against the door and this one opened silently. A short time after, we entered and I was speechless as I looked around me.

It was a large and wonderful circular room with a more than peaceful atmosphere. It was like to be in a real fairy tail, even if it was already quite the case. The walls were covered of embroideries and portraits of the probable ancestors of the royal family. Books were invading all the shelves with vases and flowers. If I wasn't apprehending the whole next situation, I would have been very pleased to have a chance to see more details.

There was also an enormous immaculate desk in the middle of the room. I suddenly heard the door thud closed behind me. The White Queen silently made her way to her desk and graciously sat behind it.

"Sit down." She calmly ordered, pointing at the silk chair at the opposite of the piece of furniture.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I took place on the confortable seat.

The White Queen was now intensively looking straight into my eyes. I tried to remain as confident as I could.

"You would like to know everything about Mother Mercury." My heart had a free fall while my mouth dropped. How could she have guessed that? No, I had to close my mouth, that was rude. I couldn't let myself go now. Inhales. Exhales. Inhales. Exhales. If she had guessed about Roger, it was the end of Brian, John and I's journey in this castle. "Well, I think I could tell you more about her... It was a long long time ago..." I tried to ignore the knot in my stomach and gave all my attention to her words.

"At the beginning, there was nothing. Just an empty space in an empty universe. Then, in the middle of the obscurity, a dazzling light appeared. That was Mother Mercury's birth. The characteristic of her personality permitted to create Rhye and the seven seas. Her compassion and kindness gave birth to the loyal Funf. Her ingenuity and incomparable wisdom generated the smart Syv. Her optimism and joy produced the dynamic Pedair. Her courage and her determination gave the strong Trois... As you guessed it, all the countries and their very own sea represent each of her personality traits.

It's thanks to her that heat and life could have developed in Rhye. But one day, Mother Mercury began to feel really exhausted and knew that it was time for her to retire. So, she decided to lay down and close her eyes forever in a place called Nevermore."

That story had captivated more than I would though and almost made me forgot that I was talking to a monarch. "But Brian told me that nowadays Nevermore is a dark, cold and forbidding place."

"It is today." Sighed the White Queen. "But formerly it was a place full of life and prosperity. That was before some evil people attacked Nevermore and made disappear Mother Mercury's descent and her magic forever and ever... Since this event, Rhye had never been the same."

I let escape a little exclamation noise. She had indirectly shown me that Roger couldn't be Mother Mercury's heir but I ignored that. There wasn't any other explanation on Roger's snatch if he wasn't the heir.

"Tell me Freddie, why are so interested into Mother Mercury?" Her tone sounded very suspicious, just like her eyes which turned into two thin slits. I couldn't talk about Roger. I had to remain as neutral as possible.

"I-I don't know, I g-guess I'm just curious, everything's so new for me here..." That was half-true, even if it wasn't the main reason.

"Yes, I understand, that's pretty normal." The White Queen said firmly as she straightened herself on her seat, still not looking away from my eyes. I began to feel very uncomfortable and I knew that I wouldn't be able to look straight so long. I stared quickly at the clock.

"Well, your majesty I'm really sorry but I'll have class thus I have to retire. Thank you very much." She nodded and I quickly got up before exiting the room. As I marched, I could feel her stare following me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boys we have to bring Roger back." I said in a determinant way while looking at the drops of rain that were crushing against the window of the living room.

"Yes, it is time to move to attack. Tomorrow it may be too late!" Brian smashed his fist into his hand, as he was pacing across the flat in a nervous way.

"Come on Brian we're not soldiers! What do you want us to do against Paul, Bill and Ray?" John exposed the main problem. But I didn't care, we had to get back our blonde friend here.

"We need to take them by surprise..." I elaborated a plan out loud. "This time, we should be the ones who sneak into their place!" I whispered with a smirk. I perfectly knew how to sneak into the Black Queen castle. But John and Brian were looking at me with astonished faces.

"Freddie, you're crazy! It would be like throwing ourselves into the belly of the beast!" Breathed Brian, eyes wide opened. I frowned.

"Then who has a better solution?" I asked, looking at them with an innocent face. John lowered his stare and after a few minutes, Brian let out a sigh.

"There's nothing else to do, except waiting for them to conquer Rhye..." Noted my curly-haired friend. "But then we need a very good strategy! An infallible one!" He turned to me, expecting an answer.

"A few times ago, I discovered that there was an underground that was linking the castles of the two Queen! Let's use them!" John and Brian's jaw both dropped at that information.

"Tonight, when everyone will be in a deep sleep, we're gonna take action!" I exclaimed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** 3rd person POV:  **

Somewhere, behind the trolls' mountains, enthroned the Black Queen's castle.

This one was as huge as the White Queen's one but was one way darker. It was located in a land, unsuitable to vegetation and full of ravens.

With his numerous floors full of rooms and dark magic, the palace was almost as high as the cloud.

In one of those rooms, Roger was tied up against a wooden pillar, struggling against Paul, Bill and Ray who were trying to remove his vocal chords. "Open your fucking mouth!" Ordered Ray, trying to separate his two lips, while Roger was forcing them shut and shaking his head. "Calm down Ray, no need to get angry against him." Snapped Paul as he slowly approached the blonde prisoner. As his stare went right into his eyes, Paul's eyes became purple as he was using his persuasion power.

"Open. Your. Mouth." He mouthed in a hoarse voice. Roger immediately opened it. Paul threw a stare at Bill who immediately froze the blonde in the position he was.

"You know what to do next." Paul winked to the others.

The three boys began to all close their eyes and concentrate. A few wires of light came from them and went right into Roger's throat who moaned at the unpleasant sensation. A few seconds later, a tiny yellow light was brought from the blonde's mouth. That was his actual voice.

The voice brought by their powers was now levitating between them, as they were forming a circle to surround it. 

"Come on, we're almost done..." Muttered Paul before closing his eyes, quickly imitated by the two others.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Freddie's POV:  **

"F-Freddie, are y-you s-sure this is the r-right w-way?" Demanded John's worried voice. I had to admit that the tunnels under the castle were very dark and all looking alike but I felt this was the exact direction.

"Trust me Deaky, we will arrive right into the Black Queen's castle." I assured him. We continued our little way, guided by the light that was making the small flashlight Brian was holding.

A few minutes later, we were in front of a huge door that you could easily mistake with a wall. I didn't take me long to find how to open it: I followed what the White Queen did to open the door of her quarters, I simply put my hand against it. The door suddenly opened and Brian, John and me penetrated on the other side.

"W-Wow! F-Freddie y-you were r-right!" Stammered John in a mixture of surprise and fear.

"If I hadn't see that by myself, I would never have guessed there was an underground between the two castles!" Whispered Brian, looking curiously at the stairways node in front of us. Now the most difficult part was coming: finding Roger into this immense palace plunged into the night's darkness.

"W-What should w-we do-o now?" Deaky's tone of voice was clearly saying that he didn't like that place like we all already did.

"Brian, could you try to localize Roger and our three favorite wizards with your magic?" My curly-haired friend was about to do it.

"YOU STUPID OGRE!" Roared a voice that looked pretty much like Ray's one.

"Well eventually that won't be necessary." We made our way to the place where the shout was heard.

"I'M COMING!" Yelled the ogre's loud voice. They were right at the top of the stairs in front of us. "Follow-me!" I mouthed before rushing behind the black staircase, quickly imitated by Brian and John.

My intuition had been right because Paul, Bill, Ray and the ogre went right down that very stair. That was close. What was worrying us was the fact that Roger wasn't with them.

As soon as they weren't into our field of view, we took the same stairs as them on the opposite way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We silently arrived into what we thought was Paul, Bill and Ray's room. It was an obscure room with three beds and dust everywhere. It almost looked like an abandoned place.

"Well, guys, let's find Roger quickly: the three wizards can arrive at any time." I instructed, whispering. We all began to look for our blonde friend, what was really hard with the lack of light we had. We couldn't dare use the flashlight because it would probably attract the attention on us. 

"There!" Brian gasped pointing a knelled figure at the opposite side of the room. I immediately felt Deaky gripping my arm. We all quietly rushed there. That was definitely a human shape.

When we got closer, there was a man. His head was lowered so we could only see his familiar blonde hair hanging in front of his face. He seemed unconscious. My curly-haired friend carefully raised his chin so we could see his head properly.

"Rog!" I let escape a gasp, covering my mouth with my hands. John's grip on me tightened while Brian was trying to wake Roger up.

"Roger... Come on mate..." Brian was gently shaking our blonde mate who didn't flinch at all. He then took his forearm to check his pulse, before pressing his ear against Roger's chest. "He's still alive." Deaky and I sighed in relief. "... But he's probably under a sleepy spell... Or he's just exhausted because someone cast a very powerful spell on him..." We all hoped the right answer was the first option. 

"How could we get him back in both cases?" I asked.

Brian shook his head. "If it's a sleepy spell, we need the reverse spell, which is a very complex magic that I don't even know how to use perfectly." Oh no. "But if it's a powerful spell which was used, I think that a healing spell would be enough." A healing spell. My curly-haired friend and I both turned to John. 

"G-Guys I-I don't think it's-s a g-good idea... I'm not the b-best in it-t..." John avoided our stares. It wasn't the moment for him to lack of self-confidence. 

"Come on Deaky, we need you! If you're not the one who does it, who's gonna save Roger?" My green-eyed friend gulped at that sentence. But, a few seconds later, he got up and got closer to Roger. He knelled before him and put his trembling hands around his blonde head. He concentrated and his hands became green as he was using his magic. I was breathless, hoping that it would be the right thing to do. But I made confidence to Deaky and I knew that he was going to succeed. 

We all turned our head to the source a very loud inhale sound. I heard Deaky sigh and Brian let an exclamation noise. Roger had his baby blue eyes open! 

"Rog!" I almost screamed while hugging him with all my might. Nobody could guess how much relieved I was. But, to my surprise, my blonde mate didn't answer me. That wasn't very usual... "Rog?" I tried raising my head so I could see his face. And-

"Freddie he's muted." Brian answered my question. Oh shit. It took me that long to notice that he was trying to talk to me but there were no sounds coming from his mouth. Those bastards had dared to deprive him from his voice. They were also gonna pay for that. I then remarked that there were tears coming from his eyes. 

"Oh Rog what did those monsters do to you?" I couldn't read lips perfectly so I didn't understand what he tried to answer me. If only we had someone who can read minds-

"He just said that Paul, Bill and Ray muted him because they thought he was Mother Mercury's heir." Brian and I wide opened our eyes and stared at Deaky who had understood our muted friend perfectly. "Deaky did you just read his mind?" I asked, completely astonished. My green-eyed friend giggled at my remark.

"I wish I could, but the only thing I can do is guessing what he says thanks to my translation power. Thanks to it, I can communicate with all the living beings, even those which can't make sounds." He blushed a little, uncomfortable because he didn't like to be into the center of the attention. 

"John that's absolutely wonderful! Why didn't you tell that earlier?" I was completely amazed and pretty sure that it wasn't a very common magic. Deaky was now as red as a tomato.

"We'll see that when we are in a safe place guys. The faster we get out of here, the better it would be." Brian was right and we all rushed to untie Roger's arms from the pillar. Thank God it was a simple rope and not an energy ring that was holding him. "Can you walk Roggie?" My blonde friend nodded before getting up. 

"Were you able to see what did the three wizards do with your voice?" Roger nodded again as answer to Brian's request.

 _They threw it away somewhere in the room._ Translated Deaky. Huh? Why would have they threw it away? Didn't The White Queen tell me that these powers were legendary?

"Why would have they thrown it away?" I felt relieved to see that Brian was asking himself the same question. 

_I'm not the heir they were looking for._ What?

"But why would have they taken you away if you're not the heir?" My brain was now upside down. Roger then pointed a tiny yellow light which was shining at the top of a pile of dust. He rushed to it but this one immediately lifted itself from the dust when he did it. Then it slowly approached Roger's mouth, like if it was attracted by it. My blonde mate didn't wait before separate his two pink lips so the light could go between them. That's what happened. A few seconds later, we heard an rough high-pitched sigh. 

"That's so better when you're in my throat honey! Did you miss me?" I couldn't help but smile with all my heart. Roger had gotten his voice back. John giggled quietly and Brian shook his head, chuckling. We've gotten our favorite stupid blonde back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should have seen that boys! Between Paul who had nearly cried, Bill that had almost been ejected from the room and Ray who got furious, it was a real private show to which I assisted." Roger giggled.

"Yes but, knowing them, it means that if you're not the heir, they're going follow their researches until they find it." Deduced Brian. "I bet they are currently looking for it now, that would explains why they are not in their room at this hour of the night!" 

**BOOM!**

We all jumped. That came from the corridor.

"Guys, I think we got to go right now!" Brian's voice was betraying a certain apprehension, but we didn't even hesitated before following him.

Our curly-haired friend ran to the door by which we entered and pulled it with all his might. But this one didn't open. "Okay... Either there is a lock, or there is a security mechanism..." He breathed in fear.

"Don't worry Brian, there should be another exit!" I assured while poking my head through the other door. Nobody was seen and it didn't seem like there was someone out there. "Come on!" I mouthed and the three others followed me. 

We went through a never ending corridor as fast as we could. If someone was seeing us, it was the end for us. But, suddenly a door attracted my attention. For some reasons, all the parts of brain were telling me to open it.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" Whispered Brian as I put my hand on the handle.

"My instinct is telling me that there's something that I need to see behind that door."

"It's not the moment to listen to your sixth sense Fred, we need to get out of that castle!" Inside me, I knew that my curly-haired friend was right, but it was stronger than me. 

"Just a little minute Bri, it's maybe really important!" I lowered the handle and pushed the door...

"WOW!" We all exclaimed at the same time. My mouth dropped. That room was absolutely stunning. 

"What an odd place!" Exclaimed John. 

Those were obviously the archives of the Black Queen. I didn't wait before visiting the dusty room.

"Guys we should get out of here quickly before getting in trouble!" Reprimanded Brian. John, Roger and I acted like we were deaf and continued to inspect every single pieces. My curly-haired friend sighed loudly. 

As I was reading some names of the grimoires I found, one in particular caught my attention. It had a bright yellow cover and its title was... My name? Wait what?

I shook my head before looking at it again. I wasn't wrong. Its title was literally _Freddie Bulsara._ How bizarre. I didn't wait before taking the book between my hands.

But as soon as I did that, a dazzling light came from it and we had to all close our eyes to avoid being blind. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** 3rd person POV:  **

In one of the tower of his castle, the Black Queen was pacing around her dark place. 

Contrary to her sister, she was awake during the night, just like her soldiers who could help if there was an attack during that part of the day. 

But as she was lost in her deep thoughts, her cristal ball suddenly began to make noises while making lights. 

_Someone decided to meddle in my archives._ The monarch began to be angry as she made her way to her alarm. She then put her hand against the sphere. _Let's see who is it._

The cristal ball showed her an image of the archives' room where there were four men. They were all grouped around a yellow book. One of them had long blond hair and ocean blue eyes, the one next to him had chestnut hair and bright green eyes, another had tall legs, curly hair and was rather skinny and the last one was the shortest one. He had ebony hair and... _Wait... His face's reminding me someone..._

The Black Queen got her face closer to the image but still couldn't guess who was that person so she gave up.

 _Whatever, I bet they are students of my sister..._ She thought with disgust. _So let's welcome them warmly..._


End file.
